Celo
by Miss Grimm
Summary: Cerise no se sentía ella misma. Las agitaciones en su cuerpo se hacían cada vez más palpitantes en sus sensibles miembros y no podía ver a cierto chico rubio inundado de hormonas sin querer arrojarse a él. ¡¿Que le estaba pasando! -Celo, Cerise. – habló sin pudor Duchess. – Estas en celo. Lemmon. Lime. Rating M, MA.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Y primero que nada EAH no me pertenece solo las pido prestadas para esta pequeña historia.**

 **Ya tenia muchas ganas de escribir algo sobre Cerise desde que vi la serie de EAH, ademas de que soy una gran coleccionista de estas muñecas. Cerise es mi favorita y me gustó mucho de pareja con Daring desde lo que paso en el baile de coronacion. Tambien desde que vi en un capitulo a Duchess con Sparrow me agradaron mucho. Esta historia es mas sobre ellos y es algo que se me vino a mi pervertida cabeza al ser ellas mitad lobo y cisne me encanto la idea de hacer algo mas hot y pervertido con este tema del celo.**

 **Aclaraciones y advertencias: Cerise &Daring. Duchess&Sparrow. Escenas subidas de tono. Lemmon, Lime, y cualquier otra clasificación de descripciones explicitas de sexo. Mayores de 18 o leer bajo su responsabilidad. **

**¡Espero les guste la lectura y disfrutenla!**

 **Capitulo 1**

Cerise Hood corría a gran velocidad atravesando el bosque encantado. Carmine, su lobo mascota, la seguía detrás. Llevaban alrededor de una hora corriendo sin parar y sin descanso. La chica no quería detenerse hasta haber saciado esa ansiedad que la carcomía desde adentro.

Desde el día anterior Cerise había despertado con inquietud alrededor de su cuerpo, una agitación que se extendía desde sus largas piernas hasta lo profundo de sus partes más intimas. Y ese ardor crecía conforme dejaba transcurrir el tiempo sin hacer nada y sin poderlo evitar. No sabía cómo detenerlo.

Estaba segura que las extrañas sensaciones por las que pasaba eran causadas por su parte mitad lobo, pero aun así no sabía cómo pararlas y para colmo no podría preguntar a su padre pues el Sr. Gran lobo feroz se encontraba de viaje por parte de la escuela.

Al ser maestro, el director Grimm lo había enviado como representante de Ever After High a otra escuela vecina y ahora no tenía a nadie con quien comentar lo que le pasaba. Su madre, la Caperucita roja, no podría ayudarla pues era humana y Cerise en estos momentos se sentía más lobo que humana.

Las agitaciones se hacían cada vez más palpitantes en sus sensibles miembros y no podía ver a un chico inundado de hormonas sin querer arrojarse a él. Esa no era ella, ese comportamiento no era parte de ella. Con los chicos más bien era tímida y reservada, cómo es que ahora sentía la necesidad de saber a qué sabría la boca de uno de ellos y en especial de cierto rubio.

Aumentó su velocidad mientras sacudía esos pensamientos de su cabeza pero sin éxito alguno. Las vibraciones que recorrían su cuerpo al pensar en ese rubio no la dejaban tranquila llegando hasta sus partes más sensibles que se estremecían de… ¿excitación?

¿Pero, qué demonios le ocurría?

Cerise no era tonta y tenía una vaga suposición de qué era lo que le pasaba. Siendo mitad lobo era lógico que estas criaturas pasaran por un estado de estimulación en los diferentes órganos del cuerpo, especialmente los sexuales. Y eso siempre ocurría en ciertas temporadas del año. Pero esto nunca le había ocurrido a ella, nunca lo había sentido antes. ¿Por qué ahora?

Como no podía quitar esas sensaciones de ella, trataba de reprimirlas con extensas y exhaustas carreras por todo el bosque encantado. Así terminaba demasiado cansada y rendida para no seguir pensando en su estado hormonal de excitación. Pero este día el ejercicio no le daba resultado, más bien parecía todo lo contrario.

Después de correr toda la mañana y perderse sus clases, terminó exhausta y sin fuerzas acostada sobre un llano en lo profundo del bosque. Su respiración agitada ocasionaba que su pecho subiera y bajara repetidas veces mientras Carmine, acostado a un lado, se encontraba igual que ella.

Se volvió hacia su mascota mientras lo acariciaba con ternura.

-Carmine te hice correr demasiado – habló con culpa la chica. – Ve con la manada y descansa.

El pequeño lobo la obedeció dirigiéndole una última mirada a su ama para después perderse entre los árboles. Fue entonces cuando Cerise se dio cuenta que se encontraba sólo a unos metros del lago que se hallaba en lo profundo del bosque.

Se incorporó lentamente mientras se dirigía hacia él. Se sentía caliente, demasiado caliente. A lo mejor un buen chapuzón en el agua helada del lago calmaría las agitaciones que se descontrolaban dentro de su cuerpo.

El lago se extendía frente a ella pero algo había llamado su atención. En el ambiente se podía escuchar una tenue melodía tocada por una guitarra y al entornar sus ojos, Cerise se dio cuenta que algo chapoteaba en el agua.

Se escondió detrás de una enorme roca a la orilla del lago mientras veía como Duchess Swan chapoteaba en él.

Extendía sus brazos y se movía al ritmo de la melodía, se encontraba bailando sobre el agua como siempre acostumbraba. Pero Cerise advirtió que sus movimientos eran diferentes a los habituales. Algo en ella la hacía ver diferente, sensual, como si estuviera cortejando con su baile.

Duchess volvió su mirada hacia algo en especial y fue entonces que Cerise se percató de donde provenía esa melodía.

Sparrow Hood sentado bajo un árbol, recargado en el tronco y con sus piernas extendidas; se encontraba tocando la guitarra y sonreía libidinoso mientras veía como Duchess se movía para él.

Cerise se aferró a su capa, mientras el ardor dentro de ella se intensificaba al sentir la tensión sexual entre esos dos.

Vio como Duchess mientras baila no llevaba sus zapatillas de ballet ni sus medias blancas, su melena caía suelta sobre la espalda y su vestido blanco era lo único que cubría su cuerpo. La melodía había terminado y la chica cisne se había acercado lascivamente hacia el músico acomodándose sobre su regazo.

Cerise apretó sus piernas sintiendo una agradable presión en su intimidad al tiempo que mordía su labio inferior. Sus mejillas estaban rojas al ver como Duchess, aun sentada entre las piernas del músico, meneaba sus caderas lentamente contra la entre pierna del chico mientras los labios de ambos se perdían en un húmedo beso dejando ver de en vez sus lenguas jugando entre ellas.

El ardor entre sus piernas se hacía cada vez más doloroso al ver aquella escena. Su intento por calmarlo apretando sus piernas no funcionaba y su respiración se hacía irregular. Sus mejillas podían hacer juego con su capa roja pero aun así Cerise no podía moverse. Se encontraba temblando por la excitación como para poder dar un paso.

Pero aun así lo intentó. Y al escuchar una rama romperse debajo de su pie deseo no haber dado ese paso.

-¿Que fue eso? – alcanzó a escuchar que preguntaba Sparrow al tiempo que Cerise se hacía pequeña detrás de esa roca.

-No hagas caso. – habló Duchess relamiendo sus labios, mientras dirigía su vista hacia cierta enorme piedra. – Mejor volvamos a la escuela. Lizzie pasara todo el fin de semana con su madre... sabes lo que eso significa. – Le dirigió una mirada sensual mientras se incorporaba para pesar del chico.

Pero Duchess tenía una ligera sospecha de qué había sido ese ruido. Y lo iba a averiguar.

-Te veo en mi habitación. – mandó la chica cisne mientras caminaba hacia sus zapatillas a la orilla del lago. – En un momento te alcanzo.

Sparrow un poco desanimado por el repentino cambio obedeció y desapareció a través del bosque, mientras Duchess se dirigía hacia la gran roca de donde se podía distinguir una sombra saliendo de ésta.

Al ver dicha sombra, Duchess tenía una idea de quién podía estar tras la piedra y al acercarse descubrió a una muy delicada Cerise sentada de rodillas sobre el suelo con sus manos entre sus piernas y una cara totalmente ruborizada y azorada con sus enormes ojos dilatados y su respiración entrecortada.

Duchess sonrió de lado.

-Vaya Cerise, parece que tu también pasas por _esto_. – habló altanera.

La primera reacción de Cerise al ver a Duchess frente a ella fue disculparse por espiarlos pero todo eso se le olvido al escuchar lo que acababa de decir.

-¿D-De que hablas Duchess? – preguntó tratando de calmarse un poco. – ¿Que es por lo que estoy pasando?

La chica cisne la examinó pensativa.

-Parece que es la primera vez que pasas por _esto_. - Cerise la miraba interrogativa mientras Duchess sonreía. – No te preocupes yo comencé el año pasado. Y al principio es doloroso pero cuando tienes a alguien que te ayude todo se vuelve más sencillo. – Sonrió con placer. – Créeme.

Cerise aun no entendía nada de lo que la pelinegra decía y al parecer lo reflejaba en su cara:

-Oh por favor. – se desesperó la chica cisne. – ¿Todavía no lo captas, Cerise? - Se apuntó a ella misma con su mano: - yo soy mitad cisne, tú mitad lobo y Bunny Blanc mitad conejo. Y aunque no estoy muy segura a lo mejor ella también este pasando por _esto_.

Cerise abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar a Duchess.

¿Cómo es que sabía su secreto?

-No soy tonta Cerise - habló Duchess leyendo los pensamientos de la chica caperuza. - Podrás engañar a tus amigas pero no a mí. –hizo un ademan con su mano no dándole importancia. – ¿Gran velocidad, apetito feroz, gruñidos y aullidos impulsivos? ¿A quién engañas? Pero no te preocupes no le diré a nadie, se podría decir que pasamos por lo mismo. Y yo también quiero mi final feliz así que no dejare que lo arruines.

Cerise no pudo hacer nada más que asentir con su cabeza. Al menos sabía que Duchess no diría nada de su secreto pues como ella decía se parecían y ahora las dos, al parecer, estaban pasando por _algo_ que aun no entendía.

La pregunta aquí era ¿Qué era _eso_?

-Duchess, entonces dime… - la voz de Cerise sonaba insegura. - ¿Qué me pasa?

Duchess soltó un suspiro. Después de todo lo que dijo, la caperuza frente a ella aun no sabía de lo que hablaba.

-Celo, Cerise. – habló sin pudor. – Estas en celo.

-¿Qué?

Aunque muy dentro de ella tenía esa vaga suposición no quería que fuera real.

-¿Te has sentido extraña estos últimos días? ¿Te has querido lanzar a cualquier chico con hormonas calientes? ¿O a alguno en especial? ¿Te sientes inquieta y excitada por cualquier cosa?

Cerise aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y a todo lo que Duchess le preguntaba solo podía pensar en un _sí_ a todas esas preguntas y a cierto rubio que se le venía a la cabeza.

\- Tus feromonas están a flor de piel. Es natural que los animales pasen por esto. Y siendo mitad de uno, nuestras hormonas están estimulando a los diferentes órganos de nuestro cuerpo. Especialmente los sexuales.

-Entonces lo que quieres decir es que… que yo… - trataba de hablar Cerise sin éxito. – Que yo haga… _eso_ … p-pero yo… yo…

Duchess sonrió disfrutando esa situación.

Ella había pasado por todo esto el año pasado pero gracias a Dios ella tenía a su madre para explicarle. Y Cerise era parte lobo por su padre. Se compadecía de ella, era un tema muy delicado para tratar con tu padre. A lo mejor por eso sentía simpatía por ella y trataba de ayudarla.

-Cerise- la llamó. – También puedes buscar ayuda. Yo ya tengo a alguien para estas circunstancias especiales. – Sonrió dando una mirada por donde Sparrow se había ido. – Y claro, puedes mantener _eso_ en secreto. No queremos que toda Ever After High se entere de nuestros problemitas personales.

La chica lobo aun no podía digerir las últimas palabras de Duchess cuando ésta siguió hablando:

-Y no te preocupes el celo solo es una vez al año. Me imagino que fue hasta ahora que despertó contigo pues ya estás en edad. Como te dije yo pase por eso el año pasado y siendo yo mitad ave dure alrededor de un mes y medio con esto. Tú eres mitad lobo así que imagino que serán alrededor de veinte días en celo.

Cerise la miró con pánico al escucharla.

-V-Veinte días… - soltó en un susurro ahogado.

-Sí, pero no me hagas mucho caso. Deberías de informarte bien, además…

La chica de la capa roja ya no podía seguir escuchándola, todo eso era muy repentino y era demasiado para ella. Simplemente era demasiado.

¿Qué podría hacer? Ahora tendría miedo de estar en la escuela y que en cualquier momento podría arrojarse sobre un chico y…

¡Oh no! _¿Qué haría?_ ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella?

Vio como Duchess hacia un ademan de despedida sacándola de sus pensamientos mientras se alejaba de ella. Pero antes de desaparecer completamente entre el bosque alcanzo a decirle:

-La primavera acaba de empezar, Cerise. Disfrútalo, veras que pronto te acostumbraras.

Pero Cerise no pensaba de ninguna manera en disfrutarlo. Tenía miedo y pánico. Serian veinte días muy largos en los cuales trataría de reprimir sus instintos o ceder a ellos.

Pero por ahora veía el lago frente a ella y sólo quería meterse en el agua helada y calmar sus impulsos.

Sí, eso serviría.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

La noche cayó en el lago cuando Cerise estaba a punto de irse, sólo se había calmado un poco gracias a ese baño. Pero al salir de las heladas aguas podía sentir como las gotas se deslizaban suavemente sobre su piel aun caliente. Eso la hacía estremecerse hasta la punta de los pies, y el viento que rugía en la gélida noche la traspasaba como manta hasta en sus zonas más sensibles.

Su piel estaba como de gallina y sus pezones se endurecían por el agradable frio. Así que después de estar un poco húmeda, se cubrió sólo con su vestido y su caperuza la cual la tenia hacia abajo pues su larga melena aun seguía muy mojada.

Se encamino hacia los dormitorios de la escuela con sus pies descalzos sintiendo la agradable vegetación que tenia debajo de ellos a cada paso. Sólo esperaba que al llegar a su cuarto, Cedar estuviera dormida y no se diera cuenta de su llegada tardía. Aunque siendo Cedar, Cerise podría jurar que dormía como un tronco, literal, así que era difícil despertarla. Al menos tenía eso a su favor.

Pero no sabría qué les diría mañana a Raven y Madeline si le preguntaban por su ausencia de hoy, a lo mejor se podía inventar que estaba enferma.

Venia tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a la sala de estar, el lugar donde se dividían los dormitorios de chicas y chicos. Ya era entrada la noche así que todo estaba vacío y oscuro, muchos de los estudiantes ya se encontraban durmiendo en sus respectivas habitaciones.

Y con ese pensamiento nunca se esperó la grave y atractiva voz que pronunciaba su nombre a sus espaldas sorprendiéndola:

-Cerise…

La aludida se volvió rápidamente al escuchar su nombre y el fuego en su vientre creció al ver al causante de todo su deseo.

-Daring.

Daring Charming se encontraba de pie frente a ella con los pantalones del piyama azul oscuro y solo una camisa interior blanca cubría su marcado abdomen de la cual también podía apreciar mucha de su piel en sus bien formados brazos.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Cerise que comenzaba a sentir un acaloramiento por todo su cuerpo. Tratando de controlar los impulsos por arrojarse sobre él y no importar dejarse llevar por sus instintos.

¿Por qué tenía que encontrarse exactamente con él cuando al fin había calmado sólo un poco sus hormonas en el lago? Ahora por su culpa éstas volvían a aparecer excitándola lentamente.

El chico alzó una de sus manos donde un vaso con agua reposaba contestando así a la pregunta de la chica, para después dejarlo en una mesita cercana.

Pero el chico le respondió con otra pregunta mientras la examinaba detenidamente. La chica venia húmeda y parecía inquieta, nerviosa:

-¿Por qué estas mojada, Cerise?

Daring al ver la apariencia de Cerise muchas preguntas lo asaltaron. Además de que en todo el día se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de ella en las clases. Ahora se la encontraba en mitad de la noche, empapada y comportándose de una manera extraña.

¿Qué ocurría con ella?

Se acercó lentamente mientras no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella. Del largo cabello castaño de la chica aun caían gotas de agua las cuales dejaban un pequeño charco en el suelo.

-Emm…yo… estaba – La chica frente a él trataba de excusarse y a lo mejor no era de su incumbencia pero de cierta forma estaba preocupado por ella.

Cerise era una de las pocas, o mejor dicho la única chica que no era una de las tantas damiselas que estaban en apuros. Como se lo hiso ver en el juego de Librobol ella era más que eso. Y ciertamente eso lo había cautivado de cierta manera. Había bailado con ella en el baile de coronación y le agradaba bastante. Podría llamarla y tener la confianza de decirle amiga y no como las típicas chicas de las que siempre estaba rodeado.

Y aunque le gustaba estar rodeado de gente que lo idolatraba con Cerise era diferente. Ella era franca, autentica y aunque algo reservada, decía las cosas como eran. Con ella podía conocer partes de él mismo que no sabía que existían.

Mientras tanto Cerise sentía la cercanía del chico como algo peligroso. Si seguía acercándose no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Y fue entonces que Daring llegó hasta ella mientras le tendía una mano y tocaba un mechón de su cabello húmedo ocasionando que de su boca saliera un gemido.

-Oh por Dios Cerise, estas muy caliente.

Cerise ya no lo escuchaba. Se había perdido al sentir la tersa mano de él sobre su tibia mejilla, se había perdido, totalmente.

Entre sus piernas el ardor y el dolor eran insoportables. No sabía que excitarse de tal manera podía ocasionar tanto dolor. Y solo por tener a ese chico frente a ella.

¿Por qué siempre era con Daring? ¿Por qué le sucedía esto con él?

Ella era una chica loba y aunque era penosa con los chicos siempre se sentía atraída hacia el líder de la manda. Daring era ese chico al que todos amaban e idolatraban. Al que todos siguen y quieren ser como él. El típico líder, el típico macho alfa entre la sociedad.

¿Sería por eso que se sentía tan perdidamente atraída hacia él en su estado de celo?

No podría estar segura pero no encontraba alguna otra explicación.

Al sentir la otra mano del chico sobre su rostro, entonces había perdido la compostura. Junto sus piernas entre sí para frenar la excitación hundiendo sus manos entre ellas. Sus gemidos se hacían cada vez más fuertes al tiempo que se deslizaba rendida hacia el suelo.

-¡Oh Dios, Cerise!

El rubio frente a ella parecía verdaderamente preocupado. Se inclinó a su altura y la tomó por los hombros al tiempo que unos pasos en el corredor se dejaban escuchar lentamente acercándose.

-Parece que viene alguien, vamos Cerise te ayudare.

Si los atrapaba ahí algún maestro podrían castigarlos a los dos o peor aun sancionarlos. Pero la chica no podía moverse. Daring la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola como princesa mientras se apresuraba hacia una de las habitaciones.

-Mi habitación era la más cercana, pero en cuanto el pasillo este libre te llevare a la tuya.

Hablaba el rubio en un susurro pegado a la oreja de Cerise. Causando cosquillas, aumentando el fuego. Mientras el chico la depositaba sentada sobre el suelo alfombrado de su habitación pues aun seguía aferrada a su cuello.

-Dexter no está.- seguía murmurando sobre su oído. – Así que puedes descansar un rato si gustas.

Al volver su mirada hacia ella, Daring se petrificó. Algo en Cerise era diferente.

Sus rostros se encontraban muy cerca el uno del otro, pues la chica aun tenía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y lo que vio en su rostro lo dejo sin aliento.

Cerise estaba sonrojada, azorada y con sus enormes y hermosos ojos dilatados. Brillaban tanto que Daring podía sentirse inundado por ellos. Y al mirar sus labios ya no pudo apartar su vista de ellos. Estaban entreabiertos, tan rojos y se veían tan exquisitos…

Pero eso no era todo, algo en ella lo atraía más a acercarse. No sabría explicar si era su esencia, o su estado que la hacía ver más frágil, o lo que sea pero lo atraía enloquecedoramente.

- _Daring_ …

Su voz había sonado tan sensual y deseosa en esa simple palabra que no pudo resistirse.

Aprisionó su cintura con sus firmes brazos atrayéndola más hacia sí. Sus labios habían capturado los de ella en un desesperado beso al tiempo que Cerise le correspondía soltando un gemido de placer. Sus labios se sentían carnosos y deliciosos, jamás había pensado en besar a su amiga hasta ahora. Pero también se sentían calientes sobre los de él. Fue entonces que Daring entró en razón separándose abruptamente de la chica.

¡Estaban calientes! Cerise estaba enferma y el solo había pensado en besarla.

-Cerise yo… lo siento. Estas enferma y yo solo… - se sentía despreciable. – No es de caballeros aprovecharse de una dama. Voy a traerte algo seco para que no empeores.

El rubio se había incorporado mientras tomaba una de sus camisas interiores y se la tendía a Cerise.

-Toma, póntelo.

Su mirada avergonzada no la miraba.

Mientras Cerise estaba peor que nunca, había probado algo de él y… le había gustado. Maldición la excitación se hacía cada vez más intensa y solo la había besado.

Se había puesto el camisón sin mangas negro que le había dado Daring pero no podía moverse más. Seguía sentada en la alfombra con su dolor aferrado entre sus piernas mientras el chico se había metido en una de las puertas de la habitación dejándola sola para vestirse.

¡Maldición! La excitación la carcomía y no sabía qué hacer.

Daring al entrar de nuevo a la habitación encontró a Cerise en la misma posición, sentada en el suelo, sus manos entre sus muslos, mientras el fleco ocultaba su rostro. Entonces ella realmente se sentía mal. El rubio se acercó preocupado temiendo que la fiebre de Cerise fuera muy fuerte.

Se acercó inclinándose hacia ella mientras levantaba su rostro con ambas manos para verla a la cara.

- _Daring_ …- de los ojos dilatados de la chica pudo ver como éstos le hablaban suplicantes. – _duele… Daring, duele mucho_.

Entonces Daring la notó. Notó a una Cerise que nunca creyó ver: débil y anhelante.

Su camisa interior le quedaba grande y los tirantes se resbalaban a ambos lados dejando ver su hombros desnudos y el nacimiento de sus pechos. Sus manos aferradas en el centro de sus piernas se movían inquietas ciñendo el camisón hacia ese lugar dejando descubierto gran parte de sus muslos. Estaba sonrojada, y a punto de explotar.

Daring no pudo controlarse.

-Cerise ¿Qué me estás haciendo?

La deslizó delicada pero rápidamente sobre la alfombra al mismo tiempo que la besaba y retiraba las manos que ella tenía en su intimidad remplazándolas por las de él. Estaba húmeda y completamente mojada, la podía sentir atreves de sus bragas.

Cerise al sentir el caliente tacto de los dedos del chico en su sexo dejo escapar un gemido de placer. Al fin había liberado esa tensión que se había acumulado en ella todo ese día. Esos gemidos que liberaba por cada roce de la mano del chico en su intimidad la hacían sentirse libre.

Ya no le importaba nada, solo el chico que tenia sobre ella y esas manos que le daban placer.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara…**

 **Que les parecio?**

 **Espero les haya gustado y en el siguiente capitulo continuara en donde estos dos se quedaron. ;)**

 **Gracias por leer y espero sus Reviews! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola! Espero que esten bien :D**

 **Y nos leemos abajo**

 **Disfruten el capitulo ;)**

 **Capitulo 2**

Sus lenguas seguían entrelazándose una contra la otra mientras el rubio acariciaba su húmedo sexo con la mano y con la otra rodeaba su estrecha cintura.

Cerise se apretaba cada vez más a él con cada roce y sus manos despeinaban el sedoso cabello del chico.

Gemidos de placer se escapan de entre sus labios sin despegarse en ningún momento de él. Se sentía perdida y embriagada totalmente por aquel chico. Sintiéndolo encima de ella, rozando su piel, oliendo su esencia masculina que la enloquecía y la hacía perder la razón queriendo más. Más de él.

Sus labios mordieron los del chico en un gruñido de placer, era su instinto animal, mientras el chico le deslizaba las bragas fuera de sus piernas.

Sus labios se habían separado de los de ella al mismo tiempo que uno de sus dedos invadía su intimidad.

Cerise había echado su cabeza hacia atrás en un pequeño grito de placer al sentirse invadida mientras el rubio besaba su cuello sin frenar el movimiento de sus dedos dentro de ella.

Estaba muy estrecha y completamente mojada. Cerise seguía el ritmo de sus dedos con sus caderas, pegándose más a él, queriendo más. Eso lo excitaba demasiado y hacia que su miembro se hinchara en una erección.

Si seguía con eso ya no podría ser capaz de parar. Pero los dos estaban completamente nublados por el deseo y la necesidad carnal del otro. Ya no importaba nada, estaban completamente perdidos.

Cerise anhelaba su piel desnuda sobre la de ella y le había arrancado la camisa interior y ahora el perfecto pecho de adonis se encontraba frente a ella. Los dedos de Daring ahora se encontraban en las piernas de Cerise masajeando sus muslos hasta sus redondeados glúteos atrayéndola hacia su erección, sintiendo su necesidad. Cerise gimió al sentir sus sexos tan cerca. Siguió sus fuertes caricias hasta su cintura llevando con él el camisón negro de la chica hasta que ya no la cubría.

Separó su boca de la de ella para verla completamente.

Frente a él tenía el moldeado y esbelto cuerpo de Cerise completamente desnudo. Sus formados pechos se balanceaban agitados por su respiración, sus rosados pezones estaban endurecidos y se veían extremadamente apetecibles.

Se relamió los labios sin dejar de ver a la chica frente a él, su larga melena caía sobre su espalda y pechos desnudos, luciendo exquisita.

- _Cerise, eres hermosa._ – su voz sonó ronca de deseo mientras la tomaba entre sus brazos y se recostaban en la mullida cama.

Una vez más sobre ella. Cubriendo todo su cuerpo, se acercó peligrosamente apoderándose de uno de sus pechos mientras su lengua lamia y succionaba el rosado y erecto pezón de la chica.

Cerise no podía dejar de gemir y gritar de placer, se sentía arder en su sexo y lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Se removía debajo de él frenéticamente mientras el chico seguía succionando y lamiendo el pezón de su pecho, pasando al otro para darle el mismo trato.

Sus caderas se levantaron pegándolas al miembro hinchado del rubio, sintiéndose explotar de humedad en su intimidad. Lo necesitaba.

Lo necesitaba dentro de ella, y ya.

- _Daring_ … - se quejó removiendo sus caderas mientras con sus manos tomaba al chico alejándolo de sus pechos y acercándolo a su rostro. – _te necesito…_

Se hundieron en otro húmedo y desenfrenado beso al mismo tiempo que Cerise trataba de quitarle los pantalones del piyama.

Con los dos completamente desnudos, Daring se había acomodado entre las piernas de Cerise cubriendo su cuerpo. Conducía su mano hacia la intimidad de la chica separando sus piernas. Sus besos se intensificaban mientras sus dedos rozaban una vez más su intimidad para darle espacio a su erección.

Cerise al sentir la erección del chico apenas en el comienzo de su sexo, se sintió estremecerse de excitación. Lo necesitaba dentro de ella ya, o podría explotar en cualquier instante.

- _Daring…_ \- sonaba urgente y deseosa.

El rubio se separó de sus labios y la miró a los ojos. Ojos nublados de deseo. Le beso una mejilla y comenzó a introducirse en ella. Trataba de controlarse lo más que podía pues siendo la primera vez de Cerise sabía que le dolería a ella. Pero no podría controlarse mucho.

Su hinchado miembro entraba con dificultad en el estrecho sexo de Cerise. Su embestida se hacía cada vez más intensa mientras Cerise gemía. Pero no podía frenarse por más tiempo.

En una sola penetración había entrado por completo en Cerise. La chica soltó un doloroso grito para después seguir gimiendo. Daring se quedó dentro de ella sin moverse para que el dolor pasara hasta que sintió como la chica removía sus caderas hacia él nuevamente.

Daring sonrió acercándose a Cerise mientras sus labios se perdían en los de ella de nuevo.

Cerise movía sus caderas desenfrenadas hacia el chico mientras éste la embestía en el mismo vaivén. Entraba y salía de ella, llenándose de él, y eso la enloquecía. Sus sexos se movían al mismo ritmo y Cerise solo podía dejarse llevar. Estaba a punto de llegar al límite. Las penetraciones se hacían cada vez más intensas y gemía de placer el nombre del chico al sentir que tan dentro de ella podía llegar. Una explosión de sensaciones explotó en todo su vientre hasta salir por su vagina, había llegado al clímax y estaba exhausta.

Daring también exhausto al frenar sus penetraciones y vaciarse dentro de ella, se dejó caer encima de la chica recostándose en su pecho.

A Cerise le encantaba sentir la piel húmeda y caliente de Daring sobre ella, la calentaba y protegía del frio. Era su manta de piel.

Pero ahora sus parpados comenzaba a sentirlos muy pesados y sus ojos hinchados. Ese había sido un día bastante largo y por ahora no podía pensar en nada. Sólo en el exquisito peso que tenía sobre ella y esa fragancia de su sedoso cabello rubio que la llenaba de tranquilidad, quedándose rápidamente dormida.

Ahora no importaba nada, sólo podían quedarse dormidos. Mañana seria otro día que aunque en este momento ninguno de los dos pensase en eso, la culpa los invadiría después.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Se podría decir que eran alrededor de las cuatro de la madrugada y Cerise ya se encontraba en su habitación después de una larga ducha de agua helada.

Hace una hora se había escabullido rápida y sigilosamente de la habitación de Daring sin que éste se despertara llegando a la suya donde su compañera de cuarto Cedar aun seguía dormida profundamente.

Con el cabello aun húmedo por la ducha, Cerise se recostó en su cama pero sin dormir. En un par de horas tendría que levantarse para ir a sus clases y además de eso simplemente no podía dormir recordando todo lo que había pasado esa noche con Daring.

¿¡Pero que había hecho!?

Definitivamente su ardor, su excitación o su "celo", como lo había llamado Duchess; todas esas sensaciones que la estaban volviendo loca habían desaparecido completamente después de haber tenido sexo con Daring.

 _Sexo._

Había tenido su primera vez con Daring y no era tonta sabia todo lo que el sexo implicaba. Pasaba de sus 16 años y pronto cumpliría los 17, y aunque Ever After High fuera una escuela donde los hijos de los personajes de cuentos de hadas tenían que seguir su destino, en sus materias también incluían clases de biología y por consiguiente hablar sobre su anatomía y saber de donde provenían ellos: la descendía de Royals y Rebels.

¿Pero ahora que haría? Ya no podría mirar a la cara a Daring cuando se lo encontrara en clases.

Se cubrió todo su rostro con la manta. Estaba avergonzada.

Sumamente avergonzada. Pero extraordinariamente no se arrepentía de haber hecho _eso_. A lo mejor sonaba como una maldita pervertida pero lo había disfrutado y lo mejor de todo es que _eso_ había calmado su apetito sexual animal.

 _Maldito celo._

Solo esperaba que esto ya no le volviera a pasar y tener que recurrir a _eso_ de nuevo.

Sintió que apenas había podido cerrar sus ojos sin pensar en nada más, cuando Cedar la despertó quitándole la cobija de encima.

-¡Despierta Cerise! ¡Ya vamos tarde!

La aludida se quejó tallándose los ojos pues esa noche no había podido dormir casi nada. Aunque al menos ya no sentía nada de esas excitaciones extrañas que la habían asaltado anteriormente.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con Daring y que el celo no le volviera pronto.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara…**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3**

 **En este cap ya hubo algo de accion xD y despues veremos que pasara de ahora en adelante con estos chicos. Cerise podra hablarle a Daring? o su verguenza no la dejara. Veremos en que mas situaciones se mete Cerise por culpa del celo.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado leyendo como yo disfruto el escribirlo x3 y mas importante que todo ¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Me encanta que me escriban que la historia les esta gustando asi que espero no defraudarlos :3**

 **¡Gracias por leer de verdad! y espero con ansias sus Reviews.**

 **¡Se me cuidan y nos leemos pronto! ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

 **Bueno aqui con otro capi ¡disfrutenlo! y nos leemos abajo ;)**

 **Capitulo 3**

-¡Odio Qui-Mitica! – se quejó la castaña cerrando de un golpe la puerta de su casillero a lo que sus amigas la observaban divertida.

Estaban en el cambio del tercer periodo y habían ido a sus casilleros por los libros que necesitaban y Cerise ahora se encontraba inquieta pues además de que era su materia menos favorita, la siguiente clase la compartían con los Royals.

Había pasado su primero y segundo periodo sin ninguna anomalía. No había síntomas de celo por ninguna parte de su cuerpo desde anoche y no se había topado con Daring ninguna vez. Todo estaba bien, además de que con sus amigas al explicarles que estaba enferma justificando su ausencia de todo el día de ayer, éstas le habían creído satisfechas con su explicación. A excepción de Raven que podía intuir que algo raro le pasaba a su amiga.

Y Cerise se dio cuenta de eso pero no quería preocupar a sus amigas y menos a Raven que era en la que mas podía confiar al ser la única a la que le había contado su secreto estaba segura que se preocuparía por ella.

Pero ahora que tenia clase con los Royals, estaba segura que se iba a encontrar con el príncipe rubio al que estaba evitando a toda costa y eso la inquietaba, y de cierta forma la hacía enojar.

-Cerise tu siempre has odiado Qui-Mitica- se rio Madeline mientras de su casillero sacaba una taza de té y una tetera sirviendo su contenido en la taza.

La castaña suspiró.

-Es que odio cuando el profesor Grimm pone trabajos en pareja, no soy buena mezclándome con los demás. Y todo se arruina.

-No puedo decir mentiras – habló entonces Cedar divertida – y Cerise, no eres buena en los trabajos en equipo.

-Como aquella vez – rio Raven recordando – te toco hacer pareja con Hopper y al hablar contigo se convirtió en rana, el profesor Grimm casi lo disecaba.

Soltaron una carcajada al mismo tiempo mientras recordaban ese incidente con su profesor.

-Pobre Hopper. – pequeñas lagrimitas salían de los ojos de Cerise.

-Solo esperemos que esta vez el profesor no ponga trabajos en parejas.

Las chicas asintieron al comentario de Raven mientras caminaban hacia su salón aun divertidas.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

-Muy bien chicos este trabajo lo vamos hacer en parejas.

Murmullos de voces quejándose se dejaron oír al escuchar al profesor Giles Grimm. Que desde que habían roto el hechizo que estaba sobre él, ahora se había vuelto el Co-director de la escuela junto a su hermano y se había convertido en su maestro de Biología, Ciencias y Qui-Mitica.

Cerise soltó un pequeño bufido.

Estaban en el laboratorio de ciencias y los escritorios con los instrumentos son de dos personas. Cerise se encontraba sentada sola en uno de los asientos. Y aun que Cedar casi siempre era su compañera de laboratorio ahora miraba con recelo como estaba sentada con Blondie Lockes.

Al entrar a la clase ella y sus amigas se habían sentado como normalmente lo hacían. Raven se puso con Maddie en una de las mesas del laboratorio y Cerise se acomodó en otra donde Cedar estaba a punto de sentarse con ella cuando llegó Blondie y acaparó toda la atención de su amiga de madera.

Cerise alcanzó a escuchar algo de que Blondie quería hablar con Cedar sobre alguna noticia o chisme para su programa. Y Cerise estaba segura que la rubia solo quería buscar información con Cedar pues como ésta no podía mentir trataría de sacarle algo que supiera sobre algún chisme.

Aunque Blondie no le caía ni bien ni mal, aun sentía algo de resentimiento por lo que la había acusado hace un tiempo en el día del legado. Diciendo en su programa _"Puramente ideal"_ que ella intentaba arruinar el día del legado y hacer que despidieran al Sr. Lobo feroz.

Claro que esas eran puras mentiras, y sobre todo el querer que despidieran a su padre. Por su puesto Cerise se había enfadado y sentido triste por eso pero sus amigas estuvieron ahí para ayudarla. Después Blondie se había disculpado por decir cosas tan horribles y Cerise la perdonó, pero después de eso no volvió a confiar en ella nunca más.

¿Qué clase de persona se inventaba mentiras dañando a un amigo solo para el beneficio propio?

No podía juzgarla a veces se hacen cosas sin medir las consecuencias, y más si estás desesperada, pero por eso intentaba ya no tener ninguna clase de comunicación con ella. Y no era que le cayera mal la rubia, simplemente no le daba mucha importancia para que no volviera a pasar por esa clase de situaciones.

Y ahora su compañera de cuarto la había dejado sola en la mesa de laboratorio.

Ya todos tenían pareja, al menos así podía trabajar sola y por su cuenta sin tener que relacionarse con otras personas.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que nunca se detuvo a poner atención a su alrededor mientras el profesor hablaba.

-Por cierto chicos, con este proyecto trabajaran lo que resta del semestre para su calificación final. Será muy importante pues… - entonces el profesor paró de hablar al ver como la puerta de su aula se abría. – Oh, joven Charming. Así que al fin nos honra con su presencia.

El rubio recién llegado le dedicó una de sus más resplandecientes sonrisas a su profesor.

-Lo siento profesor, se me hizo tarde.

El profesor sonrió amablemente perdonando su retraso mientras unas chicas suspiraban en sus lugares. ¿Quién no podría resistirse a esa sonrisa?

-Muy bien joven Charming vaya a tomar asiento, estoy a punto de explicar en qué consiste este proyecto.

El joven asintió mientras observaba el salón y notaba que todos los asientos ya se encontraban ocupados.

El profesor al darse cuenta prosiguió:

-Oh, vaya a sentarse con la señorita Hood, es la única a la que le falta un compañero para el proyecto. – El profesor, con sus guantes puestos, tomó un tubo de ensayo con un extraño líquido morado dentro y siguió con su explicación. – Muy bien chicos como les iba diciendo…

Pero el rubio ya no escuchaba nada de lo que el profesor decía mientras se iba acercando lentamente hacia la última mesa del laboratorio. Nadie se percato del cambio radical de su rostro. Al escuchar como el profesor nombraba a la señorita Hood su expresión se había vuelto sumamente seria, su sonrisa galante se había borrado y se encontraba muy pálido.

A unos metros de llegar notó como su ahora compañera de laboratorio escondía su rostro detrás de su caperuza roja y solo unos mechones de su largo cabello salían de ésta.

Al sentirlo sentarse a un lado de ella, Cerise con la mano aferró su capa hacia su rostro.

Daring se daba cuenta de todos los movimientos de la chica al estar él tan cerca. Y podía intuir que no lo quería ver.

- _Cerise…_

Habló en un susurro, la voz del profesor aun se escuchaba desde el fondo.

Cerise al escuchar retumbar en sus oídos la grave voz del chico su primera reacción fue apretar sus piernas sintiendo una punzada de deseo nacer en su parte intima. Joder, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando a la presencia de Daring.

Pero Cerise no le prestaba atención. No quería verlo. _No podía._

-Cerise – continuo hablando el rubio acercándose a ella. Tomó la mano de la chica con la que aferraba su caperuza y ésta dio un pequeño salto en su asiento al sentir su tacto, ocasionando que se volviera hacia él.

Daring pudo darse cuenta de la expresión en la cara de Cerise. Todo su rostro se encontraba rojo y azorado, se podría leer fácilmente la vergüenza que sentía ella al tratar de mirarlo y desviar sus ojos húmedos rápidamente hacia otro lugar. La mano de ella que tenia entre la suya comenzó a temblar y eso lo desmoronó.

Sentía como su pecho se contraía abatiéndolo al ver la expresión de Cerise. Ahora se sentía un completo idiota, un desgraciado que había abusado de ella. Se sentía despreciable.

Pero es que realmente no sabía como había sucedido todo lo de anoche. Una cosa llevo a la otra. Ver a Cerise en ese estado a mitad de la noche, mojada y semidesnuda en su habitación le había alterado las hormonas. Algo había pasado con él y no sabía qué era, por lo que se había dejado lleva por la situación.

Pero Cerise esa su amiga, una amiga fiel y confiable. Y la había corrompido de aquella manera. Era despreciable.

Al ver como Cerise se zafaba de su agarre y tomaba sus cosas, Daring reaccionó.

-Cerise, necesitamos hablar.

La chica paró por un momento de guardar sus cosas volviéndose hacia él.

Sus ojos se cruzaron en un pequeño instante que para ellos pareció eterno. Los ojos de él anhelantes, suplicando por ella alguna respuesta. Mientras muchas emociones se encontraban cruzadas en los ojos de ella. Expectación, vergüenza, miedo pero sobre todo deseo.

Podían darse cuenta que algo había cambiado entre los dos pero ni siquiera ellos sabían qué.

-Lo siento Daring…

Soltó en un susurro mientras salía rápidamente del laboratorio con los ojos del rubio puestos en ella y, sin darse cuenta, también los del maestro y los alumnos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la señorita Hood? – quiso saber el profesor Grimm.

El rubio sólo pudo soltar un cortante:

-Se sintió mal.

A lo que el maestro prosiguió comprendiendo mientras el chico se perdía en sus pensamientos con su rostro serio y su mirada pérdida sin darse cuenta que unos orbes morados lo observaban detenidamente.

Raven había visto a su amiga y al chico desde un poco antes de que ésta se fuera y como al momento que se dirigían la mirada la tensión entre ellos crecía. Estaba preocupada por su amiga y desde el día anterior Cerise se estaba comportando de una manera extraña. Algo había pasado y sospechaba que el príncipe rubio tenía algo que ver en esto.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara...**

 **Que tal!? que les parecio?**

 **Espero les haya gustado :3 aqui ya vimos como fue el encuentro de estos dos despues de todo por lo que pasaron o.o**

 **Veremos que hara ahora Daring, ira tras Cerise para arreglar su asuntillo? y Raven no se queda atras sabe que algo pasa con esos dos x3**

 **Tambien con respecto a los pensamientos de Cerise sobre Blondie quiero aclarar que eso lo lei en su diario que viene incluido con la muñeca donde te cuentan como una pequeña historia sobre ella y lo que pasa en EAH y en el de Cerise cuenta eso sobre que Blondie habia inventado de la nada el que Cerise iba a arruinar el dia del legado y que queria que despidieran al lobo feroz. Si tienen la muñeca se daran cuenta de eso o si pueden encontrarlo por internet para que lean su diario que mejor. Y como me gusto lo del diario queria comentarlo en la historia e inventar mas cosas respecto a eso. Asi que ya veran.**

 **¡Enserio Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! x3333**

 **Y por lo pronto en este capitulo no hubo lemmon pues tambien me quiero enfocar en los personajes y la historia que se vaya dando x3 Ah tambien abra lemmon de DuchessxSparrow pero mas adelante pues tambien les dare su espacio en la historia. Asi que no se me desesperen xD**

 **Espero con ansias sus comentarios ;3**

 **¡Y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

 **byebye~**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola ami s! como estan? =D**

 **Sin mas para demorarlos aqui les traigo otro cap :3**

 **Enjoy it! y nos leemos abajo ;)**

 **Capitulo 4**

El timbre había sonado dando fin al periodo.

Ahora era tiempo de descanso y todos volaron hacia la cafetería del castillo. En el laboratorio ya no quedaba nadie y Raven pudo darse cuenta como el príncipe rubio había salido corriendo antes que todos, se veía apresurado y nervioso. Y podía jurar que tenía que ver por su amiga.

-Cerise se sintió mal de nuevo. – habló preocupada Cedar sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Si- respondió seria viendo por donde el chico se había ido. – deberíamos ir a ver como esta.

\- A lo mejor fue a la enfermería- hablaba Maddie mientras caminaban por los pasillos. – o al bosque encantado, ya saben cómo le encanta correr a Cerise.

Raven asintió pensando.

-Vamos a la enfermería primero.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Cerise caminaba por los pasillos de Ever After High sin rumbo fijo perdida en sus pensamientos.

Su cabeza sólo podía seguir pensando en lo sucedido en el laboratorio de ciencias. En el momento en que vio a Daring y se sentó a un lado de ella.

 _Cerise, tenemos que hablar._

Esas simples palabras la habían desconcertado.

¿Hablar? ¡¿Pero de qué?!

¿De lo que había sucedido anoche?

De cómo perdió todo autodominio de ella, gracias a sus excitados instintos, a su celo. De cómo en ese momento no había pensado en nada, que había perdido todo razonamiento dejándose llevar sólo por su deseo de arrojarse sobre él, besarlo hasta que sus labios sangraran y que la penetrara una y otra vez hasta desfallecer.

¿Cómo demonios podía hablar de eso?

Ni siquiera podía mirarlo de frente a la cara sin sentirse avergonzada por que el deseo volvía a ella.

Y la había vuelto a tocar. Oh dios, había tocado su mano y solo con eso tuvo suficiente para revivir el fuego dentro de su intimidad. Su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante la presencia del rubio.

Joder. Y no era su culpa, ni de ella ni de Daring. Todo era culpa del celo.

 _Maldito celo._

Pasaba frente a unos salones mientras una de las puertas se abría dejando ver a Baba Yaga salir de uno de ellos. La puerta se quedo abierta y notó como dentro solo se encontraba Duchess guardando sus cosas de esa última clase.

Sin pensarlo corrió hasta el salón. A lo mejor la chica cisne podía ayudarla a salir de eso, podría preguntarle como hacia ella para pasar esa etapa del celo sin que le afectara tanto.

-Duchess. – habló la castaña al llegar y ver el salón desierto.

-Oh, vaya parece que caperucita roja ahora se encuentra bien. – habló altanera la chica formando una media sonrisa. – parece que conseguiste algo de ayuda. No te ves tan mal como ayer.

Cerise se sonrojó al comentario acertado de la chica.

-Bueno… yo…- hablar de eso siempre la ponía nerviosa. – S-Si, algo así.

Duchess soltó una pequeña risa al ver a la chica frente a ella. Cerise siempre fiera y fuerte ahora parecía un pequeño cachorro nervioso y asustado.

-¿Quien fue el chico afortunado?

El rostro de Cerise se encendió con esa pregunta. Duchess tenía muy buena intuición, no le iba a decir nada.

-Duchess- habló más seria evadiendo su pregunta. – No quiero hacer esto. No puedo depender de… _eso_ siempre. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo haces tú para…?

Cerise dejó la pregunta en el aire pero Duchess entendió perfectamente dedicándole una irónica sonrisa.

-Cerise esto no es de querer o no. Es parte de tu naturaleza. Así que solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo. – Cerise estaba a punto de preguntar pero la pelinegra alzo su mano callándola – y no me digas ¿cómo? o que no quieres hacer tal cosa. Busca a alguien, el mismo chico que te ayudo a salir de eso (porque hoy pareces mas reanimada que ayer) o a quien sea. Es el único método con el que puedes parar tus instintos.

Duchess y su intuición.

-Pero… ni siquiera somos nada. – Cerise se encontraba perdida entre lo que decía Duchess y las memorias de anoche con Daring.

-No necesitas tener algo con quien sea que te ayudó en esa situación. – habló la chica cisne comprendiendo lo que Cerise dijo. – has un trato con él, lleguen a un acuerdo. Sin compromisos es más fácil salir de esta etapa.

Cerise procesaba todo lo que le decía recordando como la pelinegra se había besado con Sparrow Hood el día que los vio en el lago.

-Entonces tu y Sparrow…

-Si- dijo sonriendo de lado. – desde que despertó el celo en mi el año pasado me ha ayudado. Es el único idiota que tengo como amigo desde que quise arruinar la fiesta del día de los corazones sinceros ¿recuerdas? Además no es como si fuera Daring Charming, pero tampoco está mal.

Cerise se ahogó con su propia saliva al escuchar el nombre del rubio mientras Duchess solo la veía extrañada.

-Como sea, busca un acuerdo con él, sin compromisos como Sparrow y yo lo hacemos. No es como que te negará el sexo gratis.

Cerise se volvió a atragantar con su saliva al escuchar el consejo de Duchess. Tosía mientras sus mejillas se encendían en un intenso rojo.

 _Sexo._

 _Sin compromiso._

Duchess tomó sus cosas, dejando a una muy azorada Cerise atrás. Ya estaba en la puerta cuando de pronto se acordó de algo:

-Por cierto Cerise – habló volviéndose hacia ella. – ¿Quién es el chico?

La castaña solo pudo mirarla con nerviosismo mientras evitaba su mirada. Fue entonces que la campana del cambio de periodo la salvó.

Duchess se fue después de decir que llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase sin esperar respuesta dejando a una muy pensativa Cerise.

 _Daring_

 _Sin compromiso._

 _Sexo._

No. De ninguna manera volvería a hacerlo con Daring Charming. Había perdido la compostura una vez pero no le volvería a suceder. El tiempo y el celo pasarían y podría olvidarse de lo que sucedió con Daring, también Daring podría olvidarse de _eso_.

Sí, eso pasaría. Su situación podría mejorar de ahora en adelante.

Cerise soltó un largo suspiro.

¿A quien quería engañar? Se estaba hundiendo en su ardor lentamente.

 _Maldito celo._

 **o-o-o-o-o**

La campana ya había sonado y el descanso se había terminado. Ya iba a entrar a su siguiente asignatura y no encontró a Cerise por ninguna parte. Se encontraba en el pasillo de los casilleros después de haber recorrido la cafetería y algunos salones pero ni rastro de ella.

- _Arg._

Soltó un gruñido de fastidio al escuchar la campana.

¿Gruñido?

¿Desde cuándo gruñía?

Él no era así. Más bien era todo despreocupación, desbordando alegría y confianza en sí mismo pero no podía dejar de preocuparse y frustrarse por no encontrar a Cerise.

Eso lo estaba matando. Recordar lo sucedido anoche lo estaba matando. Tenía que hablar con Cerise y disculparse, arreglar todo eso para que pudieran volver a ser amigos y que ella le hablara mirándolo a la cara sin querer evitarlo de nuevo.

 _-¡Arg!-_ volvió a gruñir molesto consigo mismo dando un puñetazo a los casilleros recordando la expresión de Cerise en el laboratorio de ciencias.

-¡Hey Daring!

Fue entonces que la voz de su hermano Dexter lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa? Vamos a llegar tarde a Entrenamiento de Héroes.

El rubio se despabiló un poco al ver a su hermano.

Dexter notó como Daring se veía sumamente extraño a su comportamiento habitual mientras veía el puño rojo de su hermano. Y por su puesto ese arranque de enojo contra el casillero también lo había notado.

-Oh, sí. Solo no podía abrir mi casillero y parece que mi puño tampoco funcionó.

Le dedico una forzada sonrisa cosa que Dexter notó pero no quiso darle mucha importancia.

-Cuida tu brazo hermano, ya casi es el torneo de Librobol. – le sonrió inocente. – por cierto hoy tendremos entrenamiento. El entrenador Gingerbreadman quiere que practiquemos hasta morir. Está muy emocionado por este torneo creo que vendrá una escuela muy fuerte es de monstruos o algo así. Estará genial jugar contra ellos además de que…

Dexter seguía con su parloteo pero Daring ya no le estaba poniendo atención.

- _Librobol…_ \- hablaba en un susurro para él mismo. – de seguro Cerise irá al entrenamiento no se perdería ese torneo.

Decía pensativo mientras reanudaba su andar una vez más hacia su clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?

Dexter detuvo su plática al ver como su hermano no lo escuchaba y se marchaba por el pasillo.

El castaño suspiró.

Algo andaba mal con su rubio hermano.

Al volverse para dirigirse hacia su salón de clases, vio como cierta hermosa chica de ojos morados se acercaba hacia donde él se encontraba.

-¡Raven! – la saludo animado de verla.

-Hola Dexter- le devolvió la sonrisa- ¿De casualidad no has visto a Cerise?

-No pero… - el chico dudo un momento recordando la plática con su hermano. – _mmm…_ pero creo que mi hermano también la estaba buscando. Estaba platicando con él sobre el entrenamiento de Librobol y creo que dijo algo sobre que Cerise también estaría ahí. Estaba algo raro antes de que le hablara creo que es por eso. ¿Por qué? ¿Le paso algo malo a Cerise?

Raven sonrió por la simpatía de Dexter. Él era demasiado bueno y a veces podría llegar a ser hasta inocente y de cierta forma eso le parecía muy tierno.

-No – habló tranquila. – nada malo. No creo que este enferma.

Aun que Dexter no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, con sus palabras Raven ya podía intuir algo.

Algo había pasado entre esos dos, y por como Cerise se había ido precipitada del laboratorio estaba segura que no era nada bueno. Y ahora se sentía preocupada por su amiga.

Raven conocía a Cerise y era de la clase de chicas que no quería involucrar a los demás en sus problemas. Como aquella vez en que Blondie Lockes la había acusado de querer arruinar el baile del día de legado y de hacer que despidieran al Sr. Lobo feroz. A pesar de que todo era falso, era la primera vez que había visto a Cerise de esa forma, llorando y sumamente triste. Se había refugiado a llorar sola sus problemas pero fue entonces cuando llegaron ella y sus amigas, Cedar y Maddie, a apoyarla diciendo que eran sus amigas y que la ayudarían en todo.

Después de eso Cerise ya no era tanto como un lobo solitario ahora se abría más a ellas y sobre todo a Raven.

Y ahora estaba segura que Cerise pasaba por algo y como aquella vez estaba intentando pasar por esto sola.

Raven se despidió de Dexter con una sonrisa para encaminarse a su siguiente clase, solo esperaba que su amiga también se encontrara bien.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Cerise no se encontraba nada bien.

Las clases estaban a punto de terminar y todo el día se había refugiado en la sombra de una de los arboles del bosque encantado que se encontraba cerca de la escuela.

Estaba recargada en el árbol con sus rodillas juntas y su cabeza inclinada en éstas.

Dio un largo suspiro dándole vueltas a lo que Duchess le había dicho más temprano.

Su ardor había disminuido desde esa mañana y se había perdido casi todas las clases con la excusa de que se volvió a sentir mal. Ahora sí que no podría salir de esta con sus amigas. No le gustaba mentirles pero no podía contarles por lo que estaba pasando. Sobre el _celo_.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos pasos acercándose a ella.

-¡Ven! ¡Les dije que aquí estaría!- la voz aguda e inconfundible de Maddie se dejo escuchar mientras soltaba una risa contenta. – ¡Cerise te encontramos!

Cerise las volvió a ver con una pequeña sonrisa. Aunque no sabía qué les diría estaba sumamente feliz de verlas en ese momento.

Se sentía frustrada y sola, pero la compañía de ellas siempre la animaban.

-¿Cerise todavía te sientes mal? – la voz de Cedar sonaba preocupada mientras se sentaba junto a su amiga abrazándola.

La castaña sonrió gentil y verdaderamente hacia ellas. A lo mejor no podría decirles toda la verdad pero no tenía por qué engañarlas, eran sus amigas y no había personas a las que les tendría más confianza que a ellas.

-No, la verdad es que no. Solo un poco… agitada.

Se volvió hacia Raven que estaba frente a ellas mientras veía como también se inclinaba a su altura. Sus ojos se veían preocupados y Cerise se sintió culpable por eso.

Raven le tomó una mano gentilmente mientras le hablaba de igual forma:

-Está bien si tienes un problema y no nos puedes decir. Pero Cerise, somos tus amigas. E igual como aquella vez estamos aquí para ti. No estás sola, ¿De acuerdo?

Cerise asintió contenta, sin duda alguna ellas eran las mejores amigas que podía pedir. Ahora se encontraba más tranquila y aunque no podía decirles nada ahora sabia que ellas la apoyarían sin importar que. Ahora podía sentir su pecho más ligero al escuchar esas palabras.

-¡Gracias chicas! – habló alegre Cerise mientras se apretujaban en un cariñoso abrazo grupal.

-Ahora que estamos aquí, ¡hay que aprovechar para hacer un picnic! – Maddie había hecho aparecer de su sombrero un juego de té mientras sacaba también una manta y la extendía en el suelo.

Las chicas rieron al ver el improvisado picnic.

-Maddie que cosas traes contigo.

-La hora del té siempre es muy importante.- hablaba mientras serbia el contenido de la tetera en las tazas. – Nunca hay que saltarnos una.

Las risas se dejaban escuchar mientras seguían comiendo galletas, bebiendo té y hablando en su improvisado picnic.

-Por cierto Cerise.- habló ahora Cedar – ¿El torneo de Librobol no será dentro de poco?

La castaña dio un brinco de asombro.

\- ¡No me acordaba!- una de sus manos se estampo en su cabeza. – hoy toca entrenamiento.

Las chicas rieron al ver la reacción de su amiga.

-Oh si, Dexter me dijo algo sobre eso. – recordó Raven. - el entrenador Gingerbreadman los iba a poner a entrenar hasta morir o algo así. Al parecer es un torneo muy importante para él.

Cerise se incorporaba mientras las chicas seguían hablando.

-¿Puedes entrenar hasta morir? – se preguntó Maddie tomando un sorbo de su té.

-Cerise eres muy joven para morir. – se rio Cedar.

-Eso veremos – sonrió retadora la castaña mostrando el musculo de su brazo orgullosa.

Las chicas rieron al verla.

-¡Suerte! - Gritaron al unisonó al tiempo que su amiga corría hacia las áreas deportivas.

Raven soltó un suspiro de alivio.

Al menos ahora sabía que su amiga se encontraba mejor. Era fuerte y no por nada era hija del Lobo feroz.

Miro hacia el cielo, gruesas nubes se acercaban lentamente cubriéndolo. Parecía que una tormenta se acercaba.

Solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en la práctica de Librobol pues estaba segura que el rubio también se encontraría ahí y el clima no ayudaba mucho.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara...**

 **Aloha! espero les haya gustado! :3**

 **Y si, ¡lo se! no hay lemmon en este capitulo pero primero tenia que aclarar los sentimientos de Cerise y las cosas con sus amigas... ya saben xD**

 **Pero no se preocupen en el siguiente capitulo les prometo uno mas largo y lemmon ;) ademas de que aparecera la pareja de Duchess y Sparrow x3 el siguiente capitulo sera mas bien dedicado a ellos. Espero me tengan paciencia xD**

 **Y sobre todo Gracias por sus Reviews! x33 y por seguir esta historia!**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo!**

 **Saludos y se me cuidan gente bonita :D**

 **byebye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡HOLA!**

 **Y disculpen la tardanza en serio :(**

 **Pero aqui les traigo un capitulo bastante largo :3 ¡y claro! ¡lemmon! xD**

 **Ah y por cierto este capitulo es dedicado a la pareja Duchess y Sparrow ¡asi que disfrutenlo! :D**

 **Capitulo 5**

Después de clases Duchess se había ido de la escuela hacia la Villa final del libro. Se encontraba fastidiada y algo furiosa.

Después de su última clase con la Reina Blanca ésta les había pedido como proyecto final de semestre el inspirar a las personas con los Finales Felices de cada alumno de su clase. Y claro, como ejemplo de un perfecto final feliz habló sobre el de Apple White y antes de referirse al de Duchess, su maestra sólo se limitó a observarla un largo rato sin decir una sola palabra. Después de eso no dijo nada más y terminó de dar las instrucciones del proyecto antes de que la clase finalizara.

¿Pero por qué demonios no había dicho nada?

¿Por qué no mencionó su elegancia o su pasión por el ballet? Había tanto de que hablar sobre ella y de donde elegir. ¿Entonces por qué su maestra no había dicho nada de todo aquello?

Sabía que su cuento no tenía un final feliz pero aun así se había frustrado por no ser elogiada también por su maestra y más aumento su frustración al acercarse a hablar con ella cuando la clase termino:

 _-Maestra – habló Duchess seria. – Yo no tengo un final feliz. Mi cuento de hadas es el Lago de los cisnes. Mi príncipe encantado es engañado para enamorarse de la hija del mago, el Cisne negro. El príncipe se da cuenta de su error, pero ya es demasiado tarde._

 _Sus ojos se veían dilatados y húmedos mientras sentía su garganta cerrarse. Respiró hondo, no quería soltar ninguna lágrima enfrente de su maestra por su trágico final._

 _Pero lo único que su maestra, la Reina Blanca, se limitó a decir fue que inspirara a los demás pues la inspiración era la clave de todo final feliz._

Duchess resopló y se había ido del salón de la misma forma en la que se encontraba ahora: molesta.

Oh, por favor, la Reina Blanca no la había ayudado en nada.

¿Inspirar a las personas con su supuesto " _Final Feliz_ "?

¿Pero qué era lo que tenía en la cabeza su maestra?

Ya le había contado el final de su historia, _El lago de los cisnes_ , y aun así ¿qué quería que hiciera? Además de querer inspirar a personas con un trágico final de cuento, ¿De dónde demonios se conseguiría a dicha gente para inspirarla?

Era Duchess Swan, y aunque tenía que representar a un Cisne blanco: humilde, bueno, modesto y vulnerable, también era el negro y siempre se había comportado más como el Cisne negro. Del blanco nomas tenía su vestido.

Era vanidosa y egoísta, siempre se preocupaba primero por ella que por cualquiera. Y por esas mismas razones no tenía a personas, o mejor dicho a amigos, a los cuales " _inspirar_ ".

Soltó un bufido de fastidio.

¿Ahora qué haría? de seguro reprobaría la materia de la Reina Blanca y todo por sus estúpidos trabajos sin sentido que dejaba como proyectos finales.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta la calle principal de la Villa final del libro. Se dirigió hacia la cafetería donde trabajaba su única amiga Faybell Thorn, hija del hada oscura. Al menos con ella si podía tener una típica conversación de amigas.

Al llegar y saludarla, Faybell se había percatado del rostro inquieto y desesperado de la pelinegra que después de preguntarle que tenia, Duchess le contó todo lo relacionado a su asignatura y lo que la Reina Blanca les había pedido como proyecto final.

Faybell conocía a su amiga y a su exigente y egoísta comportamiento así que le sugirió algo.

-Mira Duchess si lo que necesitas es " _inspirar a las personas_ " – habló haciendo comillas con sus dedos. – Pues solo intenta ser más el Cisne blanco en lugar del Cisne negro. – rodó los ojos como si fuera obvio. - Aunque el blanco es más aburrido. Tendrás que ser más honesta, humilde y vulnerable si te quieres ganar a las personas y aprobar la materia.

Duchess soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Sabía que tenía que hacer eso para poder mínimo tener un poco mas de relación con las demás personas y que empiecen a confiar en ella y volverse su amiga. Pero aun así no sabia como hacerlo.

-Creo que lo intentare. – contestó pensativa. – estúpida materia.

Faybell se rio por el comentario de su amiga al mismo tiempo que veía como Briar, hablando emocionada en su EspejoPad, pasaba por donde ellas se encontraban sentadas.

-Sí, te digo que ya voy para allá – hablaba la castaña de vestido rosa. – ¡La fiesta de esta noche va a estar genial!

Faybell sonreía mientras se incorporaba de su asiento.

-Bueno Duchess nos vemos luego tengo que ir a colarme a esa fiesta.

Duchess veía como su amiga se perdía de su vista volando hacia alguna dirección. Sonrió divertida. Conocía a su amiga Faybell Thorn, y al igual que su madre, era inevitable para ella el entrar a una fiesta sin invitación.

Salió de la cafetería siguiendo su andar hacia ningún lugar en específico. Si quería aprobar esa materia tenía que comportarse como el Cisne blanco y que la gente comenzara a confiar en ella.

Ok, entonces tenía que cambiar. Era momento de redescubrir su lado de Cisne blanco.

Pero poco le duro ese pensamiento al pasar por la calle de los locales de zapatos que conducía Ashlynn, la boutique de ropa, el salón de belleza de Poppy y demás establecimientos de moda; pues algo había llamado su atención poniéndola agitada de nuevo.

De la estética de Poppy podía ver claramente como Sparrow se encontraba hablando animadamente con ella.

Sentía como de su pecho crecía una especie de molestia. ¿Qué hacia el idiota de Sparrow hablando tan animadamente con Poppy O´hair?

Cuando había terminado sus clases le había hablado desde antes por su EspejoPad para encontrarse, pero el chicho nunca le contestó y ciertamente eso era parte también de su enojo desde que salió de la clase de la Reina Blanca.

¿Quien se creía para no responderle el teléfono sabiendo en la circunstancia en la que se encontraba?

El celo no era un juego y estaba comenzando a sentir sus miembros avivarse sólo con verlo, si le marcaba era porque era una emergencia. ¿Quien se creía para dejarla así y solo por esa ridícula chica que no sabía ni siquiera si era Royal o Rebel?

Esto la indignaba demasiado.

A ella Duchess Swan, futura reina del lago de los cisnes, se encontraba sumamente indignada.

Pero eso no se quedaría así, esa chica se estaba metiendo en su territorio y aunque Sparrow era un idiota, era el único que podía ayudarla en esta circunstancia. No es que sintiera algún afecto por él, sólo era su idiota amigo, no tenia porque sentirse tan irritada al respecto.

Pero los cisnes podían llegar a ser demasiado territoriales, más en época de celo así que eso no se quedaría así.

Sentía, más bien, como la adrenalina y la molestia que crecían dentro de ella la empujaban a caminar directo hacia el local de la chica O´hair y al entrar tras el sonido del repiqueteo de la campana en la puerta, los chicos se volvieron a mirarla.

Al verlos Duchess formó una engreída sonrisa.

-Oh, vaya Sparrow parece que Poppy hace muy bien su trabajo. – escupió cada palabra con sarcasmo mientras veía como la hija de Rapunzel moldeaba el cabello del músico sentado frente a ella.

Sparrow al verla frunció el ceño.

¿Pero qué hacia Duchess ahí?

¿Qué quería llegando con esa actitud y hablando de ese modo contra ellos? Parecía enojada pero no era excusa para haber insultado a Poppy con ese tono sarcástico de voz.

La miró molesto mientras la pelinegra se cruzaba de brazos sin perder su cínica sonrisa.

-Hola Duchess- habló entonces Poppy tratando de calmar el ambiente incomodo que habían hecho esos dos. – ¿Vienes a que te haga un corte? – sugirió amable.

Entonces Duchess se volvió hacia ella irritada.

-Ja- soltó cortante. – Como si yo fuera a dejar que _tú_ tocaras mi hermoso cabello. No tienes ese privilegio O´hair, así que no tomes tanta confianza.

La chica de pelo corto se quedo sin palabras al escuchar la lengua mortífera de Duchess mientras el músico se levantaba de la silla furioso.

-¿¡Pero qué pasa contigo, Duchess!?- se acercó a la aludida al tiempo que con su espalda cubría a Poppy, defendiéndola, cosa que molesto a la pelinegra.

-Calma Sparrow – frunció el ceño – No te decía a ti. ¿Por qué se alborotan tanto tus plumas?

-Ya basta – los ojos del chico la miraban desafiantes. ¿Desde cando se sobreponía a ella? Aunque Sparrow era un chico tonto adicto a la música siempre hacia lo que ella pedía. ¿Y ahora le reclamaba? Esto era culpa de esa castaña. – ¿Por qué eres así, Duchess? Por tu arrogancia te quedaras sin amigos.

¿Enserio dijo eso?

La pelinegra rio irónica.

-¿Amigos? Ja- bufó. - Como si los necesitara. Soy Duchess Swan – hiso un ademan altanero con sus brazos. – Nadie es indispensable para mí.

Y antes de que Duchess se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho, la mirada de Sparrow había sufrido un cambio. Sus ojos verdes ya no reflejaban ningún sentimiento, solamente una fría decepción y repudio a la persona que tenía frente a él.

-Sabes, ese es tu problema. – habló el músico ahora más serio. - Eres lo suficientemente egoísta como para sólo preocuparte por ti.

Tomó su guitarra y se la colgó a la espalda ante la mirada expectante de la pelinegra.

-Si dices que no necesitas amigos, entonces está bien. Creo que yo era el único idiota que pensaba que era tu amigo. – Se acercó a Poppy tomándola de la mano. – Vamos Poppy. Ya termino tu turno, vamos por un café.

La chica de corto cabello no pudo hacer más que asentir y seguir al chico. Mientras veía como la pelinegra frente a ellos apretaba los puños a sus costados furiosa.

Pasaron de largo a lado de ella saliendo del local. Los ojos de la pelinegra estaban ensombrecidos y alcanzaron a escuchar un último y colérico grito proveniente de ella.

-Está bien, Sparrow. ¡No te necesito! – sus pupilas parecían humedecerse al susurrar: – _idiota_.

Poppy miró a la pelinegra que se alejaba de su vista y luego se giró a ver al chico que la jalaba lejos de ahí. Su sombrero, ahora más inclinado, tapaba sus ojos en una sombra. Su amigo se había comportado de una manera muy extraña. Nunca lo había visto enojarse por nada, y todo por Duchess. Definitivamente esos dos se traían algo. Se habían comportado de una manera muy extraña.

Mientras tanto Duchess trataba de frenar su nudo en la garganta. Estaba furiosa, frustrada, y sobre todo dolida. Pero no sabía por qué. ¿Por qué se le oprimía el pecho al ver a esos dos alejarse juntos? Era estúpido.

Sparrow era un estúpido.

Está bien si no necesitaba amigos, tampoco lo necesitaba a él, nadie era indispensable para Duchess Swan.

Salió corriendo de la villa hacia el bosque encantado donde al ver su hermoso lago camino sobre él y comenzó a bailar para distraerse de todo lo que había pasado ese día.

El cielo, aun que aun era de día, comenzaba a oscurecerse pues enormes y gruesas nubes grises se acercaban peligrosamente al sol ocultándolo de vez en vez.

Duchess bailaba con tal vigor y pasión que no le importaba lo que había a su alrededor solo quería enfocarse en sus giros dobles de ballet y no en todo lo que la había molestado ese día.

La Reina Blanca recordándole su trágico " _Final Feliz_ ".

El tener que inspirar a los demás, inspirar a personas, amigos.

¿Amigos? ¿Cuáles?

Y sobre todo el saber que ya no tenía nada que ver con Sparrow.

Era un idiota.

Estúpido. Todo eso era estúpido.

No podía inspirar algo que no tenía. Si reprobaba la materia que importaba. Ya nada tenía importancia.

Trataba de aguantar el nudo en su garganta al pensar todo eso. No dejaría derrumbarse por cosas insignificantes, su orgullo no se lo permitía así que mejor olvidaba mientras se exigía cada vez más en sus movimientos.

Daba giros y brincaba alrededor de todo el lago al tiempo que una gota caía en su rostro perdiéndose entre otra y otra que resbalaban lentamente por su mejilla.

La lluvia había comenzado a caer lentamente pero no solamente era la lluvia lo que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Toco su rostro con sus dedos dándose cuenta que lagrimas salían de sus ojos recordando lo que había pasado con Sparrow.

Aunque era un idiota fanático de la música y podría llegar a ser molesto con su guitarra, era la primer persona que se había autoproclamado su amigo en ese día donde lo había encontrado tocando su guitarra en la fuente y lo había obligado a ayudarla para saber donde iba a ser la fiesta de el día de los corazones sinceros.

Y esa vez con solo unas simples y estúpidas palabras del chico, se había sorprendido.

" _Yo Sparrow Hood el mas rockero y apuesto chico de esta escuela no sé donde es el baile. Nadie me lo dice porque soy amigo tuyo."_

Pero claro que no dejó que eso la afectara, la conocían por egoísta y orgullosa y aunque no era la mejor forma de describir a una persona, así era ella. Y esas simples palabras la habían desconcertado.

 _Porque soy amigo tuyo._

Retumbo en su cabeza mientras reanudaba su danza bajo la lluvia.

Desde ese día lo molestaba con más frecuencia. Como el día en el que decoraron la escuela para la feria de primavera y lo amarró a un árbol con los listones de adorno. Además siempre era al primero que recurría para obligarlo a que la ayudara para sus planes ya sea arruinar una fiesta, descubrir un secreto o simplemente porque estaba aburrida.

Pero nunca se había dado cuenta de la importancia que le había tomado hasta que el celo había despertado en ella el año pasado.

Miró alrededor del lago mientras bailaba recordando que ahí mismo había empezado todo, y como Sparrow la había ayudado en ese momento con su problema.

 _Hace un año…_

 _Duchess se encontraba de camino hacia el bosque encantado, hacia su lago. Parecía que llevaba prisa pues no se detenía ni a ver a las personas que pasaban a su lado._

 _Pero es que no lo podía evitar. Desde esa mañana se había despertado con extrañas y excitantes palpitaciones en sus partes sensibles y sentía que se estaba comportando de una manera distinta a la de ella._

 _Si le hablaba un chico se sentía melosa y sensual como si lo estuviera cortejando cosa que no quería pero que no podía evitar. Así que prefirió evitarlos a toda costa y no hacer contacto con ninguno de ellos. Hasta que se topó con cierto chico de cabello naranja._

 _Iba tan ensimismada en llegar al lago sin hablarle a nadie que no se dio cuenta, al querer salir por la puerta del castillo, que una persona venia entrando por ésta ocasionando su tropiezo deliberadamente._

 _-Argh. – soltó un gruñido la chica al caer al suelo._

 _Entonces sintió que algo había amortiguado el golpe. Debajo de ella yacía un fornido torso de chico que al instante su cuerpo reaccionó a él._

 _Abrió los ojos y mayor fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con…_

 _-Sparrow_

 _-Duchess ¿por qué tanta prisa chica? – habló el de cabellos naranjas debajo de ella divertido por la situación._

 _La pelinegra podía sentir cada miembro fornido de su cuerpo contra la piel caliente de ella poniéndola nerviosa. Su vientre rozaba el duro abdomen del chico mientras sus piernas se enredaron sobre una de él. Podía sentir a través de la tela de sus braguitas como su intimidad rozaba contra el muslo del chico mientras el ardor nacía dentro de su sexo._

 _-I-Idiota – trató de hablar. – Por qué no te fijas._

 _-Lo siento- rio Sparrow al tiempo que intentaba incorporarse ocasionando inconscientemente que su muslo hiciera contacto con la parte más sensible de Duchess en esos momentos._

 _Duchess al sentir como la pierna del chico se pegaba a su intimidad en un repentino roce, se sintió desfallecer. Su cuerpo sufrió un agradable estremecimiento mientras sentía que perdía sus fuerzas._

 _Sparrow al darse cuenta que la pelinegra frente a él se encontraba ruborizada, azorada y que parecía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, la tomó de los hombros acercándose a su rostro pegando su frente a la de ella._

 _-Hey Duchess ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás enferma?_

 _Aunque el chico estaba inconsciente de su estado, parecía preocupado por ella y al sentir su aliento caliente chocando contra sus labios al preguntarle sobre su salud..._

 _Se relamió los labios, si no se iba rápido de ahí temía lanzarse sobre el músico idiota que tenía enfrente._

 _Sin decir nada se incorporó como pudo alejándose rápidamente dejando a un desconcertado Sparrow atrás._

 _Cuando llegó al lago camino sobre éste y comenzó a bailar mientras las gotas del agua salpicaban su cuerpo en cada movimiento._

 _Solo quería que las excitantes sensaciones que tenía desaparecieran y si danzaba hasta cansarse puede que diera resultado. Pues no sabía que mas hacer._

 _Sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo, su madre ya se lo había explicado con anterioridad: se encontraba en celo._

 _Acababa de despertar en ella e iba a ser todo un problema. Y solo por descender de un estúpido cisne ahora tenía que pasar por todo eso._

 _Maldito celo._

 _Y ahora iba y chocaba con Sparrow arrojándose encima de él. Aun podía sentir el roce caliente de su muslo contra su intimidad. Eso la excitaba demasiado._

 _Estúpido Sparrow._

 _Aun que podía llamarlo su amigo era un idiota que solo lo obligaba a que la ayudara cuando estaba aburrida o para hacer algunos de sus planes. Entonces ¿Por qué la había alterado tanto?_

 _En su estado ya había hablado con otros chicos inútiles también pero ninguno la había excitado tanto como él. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?_

 _Estaba tan concentrada con bailar, y que todo desapareciera, que el grito de su nombre que se escuchó desde el bosque la sorprendió haciendo que cayera de lleno en el agua del lago._

 _-¿Pero qué? – se había quedado sin habla al ver como de estar bailando sobre el agua ahora había caído, pero es que si no estaba lo suficientemente concentrada cualquier cosa la podía desconcertar y perdería el equilibrio._

 _Y eso sucedió al ver frente a ella, a la orilla del lago, al causante de su excitación._

 _El chico soltó una enorme carcajada mientras tocaba su guitarra._

 _-Wow, eso no se ve todos los días. ¿Cómo es que la reina del lago cae de su propio lago? – seguía burlándose mientras Duchess lo miraba molesta._

 _-Cállate Sparrow, todo fue tu culpa.- hablaba mientras nadaba hacia la orilla para salir. – ¡Y ya deja de tocar esa guitarra!_

 _Pero el chico dejo de reír al momento de ver a la pelinegra frente a él salir del lago._

 _Paso saliva por su boca mientras veía como el vestido blanco de su amiga, ahora todo mojado, se pegaba a su cuerpo dejando resaltar el color de su piel y de sus senos. Con elegantes y gláciles movimientos desasía su coleta acomodando su cabello hacia un lado mientras exprimía con sus manos el exceso de agua._

 _Entonces se quitó sus zapatos negros de ballet dejándolos a un lado para después sacarse las medias blancas desde la cintura hasta bajar por sus piernas mostrando tanto la piel de sus muslos desnudos como la de sus torneadas piernas cosa que el chico notó y no pudo evitar sonrojarse._

 _-D-Duchess ¿pero qué haces? – preguntó nervioso intentando mirar hacia otro lado._

 _Duchess sonrió._

 _Se sentía poderosa, ahora ella manejaba las emociones del chico. Por su culpa le pasaba esto y ahora se quitaba la ropa solo para molestarlo. Claro que en cierta parte sus hormonas gobernadas por el celo eran las que dirigían sus movimientos. Sabía que debía detenerse pero simplemente no podía y el ardor solo se intensificaba cada vez más en el interior de su sexo._

 _-Me deshago de lo mojado, ¿no ves?_

 _-P-Pero… e-es que…- balbuceaba el chico._

 _-En parte es tu culpa – su mirada se cruzó con la de él mientras intentaba soltar los lazos negros de su corsé._

 _Parecía asustado, nervioso y sin escapatoria._

 _Duchess sonreía al verlo al tiempo que terminaba de deshacerse de su corsé quedándose solo con el vestido blanco. Entonces Sparrow hiso algo que por un momento también había desconcertado a la pelinegra._

 _El músico iba quitándose su chaleco negro que llevaba siempre con él mientras se acerba a ella._

 _-Toma- le extendió el chaleco a Duchess. – Tienes razón, fue mi culpa que cayeras al lago grite y perdiste tu concentración. Pero es que antes cuando nos encontramos te veías muy rara, creí que te desmayarías y por eso vine a buscarte._

 _Duchess lo miraba expectante. Era raro ver como Sparrow se preocupaba por ella cuando ella solo lo utilizaba para su beneficio. Sin darse cuenta se había sonrojado y había tomado el chaleco que le había dado mientras su vestido caía deliberadamente hacia el suelo dejando ver su ropa interior blanca._

 _Sparrow dejó escapar un pequeño grito mientras caía sentado al suelo por la impresión._

 _Duchess aferró hacia ella el chaleco cubriendo solo una parte de su cuerpo pero al ver al chico en el suelo ante ella ya no le importaba._

 _Su ardor seguía creciendo…_

 _Oh vamos, era Sparrow de quien hablábamos. Siempre le ayudaba o lo obligaba a que la ayudara, si su preocupación por ella era verdadera entonces…_

 _Su excitación en su intimidad se hacía cada vez más dolorosa al acercarse al chico. Se inclinó hacia él quedando entre sus piernas poniendo sus manos en su pecho._

 _El pelinaranja parecía nervioso y azorado, su respiración aumentaba por la cercanía de la chica frente a él mientras veía como quitaba el chaleco de entre los dos dejando ver su delgado y delicado cuerpo._

 _Su larga cabellera caía suelta y mojada sobre su espalda y pechos, Duchess se había acercado tanto a su rostro que las gotas que caían de sus mechones mojaban su camiseta. Una de las delgadas manos de la chica se posó en su mejilla._

 _-Sparrow – susurró con un dije de deseo en su voz. – Tengo un problema._

 _-¿D-Duchess?_

 _El chico nervioso ya no podía moverse al tenerla sobre su regazo, las blancas piernas de la chica envolvían su cintura. Se encontraba acorralado entre el cuerpo caliente de la chica frente a él y a su espalda tenía el tronco de un árbol al que se había acercado cuando intentaba alejarse de ella sin darse cuenta y ahora solo atinaba a pronunciar su nombre al mismo tiempo que la pelinegra con ojos nublados se acercaba peligrosamente a su rostro._

 _-Ayúdame…_

 _Esa palabra se perdió entre sus labios al tiempo que sentía como Duchess lo besaba. Lo estaba besando y no sabía por qué, pero era un hombre, un chico con hormonas y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las caricias que la pelinegra le daba. Le envolvió su estrecha cintura atrayéndola más a él, ahora solo podía dejarse llevar por la embriagadora esencia de la chica._

 _Duchess al sentir sus labios presionar sobre los de él se sintió revivir._

 _Introdujo su lengua hasta encontrar la del chico para profundizar el beso despertando agradables sensaciones tanto en el miembro excitado de él como en ella._

 _Entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, pegándolo más a su cuerpo y acomodándose mejor sobre su regazo. El pelinaranja había envuelto su estrecha cintura con uno de sus brazos acercandola a su abdomen mientras sentía como la chica se removía sobre su regazo rozando su sexo contra su entrepierna dura._

 _Revolvía su cabello naranja haciendo que su sombrero cayera despeinándolo, acercándolo más a su boca mientras su lengua luchaba por dominar la de él. Sparrow acariciaba las piernas de la chica con una de sus manos al tiempo que con la otra apretaba sus glúteos acercándola más a su excitada y dura erección._

– _ahh – dejo escapar un gemido de placer al sentirlo tan duro y caliente debajo de ella y sobre su ropa mientras intentaba quitar la playera verde del chico._

 _Piel contra piel. Podía sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda. Recorrió con sus manos el formado torso del chico mientras no perdía el vaivén de sus caderas excitándolo más provocando uno que otro gemido por parte de él._

 _Sparrow se había deshecho de la ropa interior de Duchess al tiempo que ésta intentaba desabrochar su pantalón. Pero al ver como el chico se acercaba peligrosamente a sus sensibles pezones, perdió la fuerza en sus manos sin poder terminar con la tarea._

 _La lengua húmeda de él comenzó a lamerla mientras con sus dientes contorneaba su erecto pezón. –ahh. – Duchess no pudo evitar gemir ante las succiones insaciables del chico quien después de haber mordisqueado su botón rosa se cambio al otro para darle el mismo trato._

 _Sus dedos no paraban de halar su naranja cabellera como sus gemido no dejaban de salir de su boca, sofocándola, atrayéndolo más hacia su sensible pecho._

 _Sofocó un gran gemido entre sus labios al sentirse repentinamente invadida por el dedo intruso del chico. Su boca se había despegado de los erectos botones rosas de sus pechos para sofocarla en un demandante beso de deseo y tensión._

 _Sus lenguas chocaban mojadas mientras el dedo intruso del chico jugaba con los labios de su intimidad, metiéndose en esta, removiéndola y presionándola contra su dedo una y otra vez hasta quedar completamente empapada._

 _Sparrow saco su dedo bañado por sus excitantes jugos al tiempo que con sus manos la tomaba de la cintura. Se sentía débil mientras él la tomaba más firmemente entre sus brazos, la acomodaba sobre su regazo, sobre su miembro completamente erecto y excitado que ahora se dejaba ver descubierto._

 _-aah- su espalda se arqueo al igual que su cabeza al sentirlo entrar en ella. Con sus brazos se aferró fuertemente al cuello del músico mientras la penetraba lentamente. Estando encima de él, el entrar era más fácil. Su vaivén se hacía cada vez más rápido contra el de él al sentir lentamente como el dolor de su primera vez desaparecía._

 _Sus bocas se volvieron a encontrar deseosas y Sparrow la apretaba mas contra él, entrando y saliendo precipitado. Duchess se sentía explotar en cualquier instante, eso era más de lo que podía imaginar. Sus sentidos se habían nublado y solo podía concentrarse en la caliente y tersa piel que se pegaba sudorosa a ella._

 _El clímax llego en un gemido de placer sofocado entre sus labios mientras sentía como se llenaba de él._

 _Duchess suspiró y se recargo rendida sobre su pecho, escondiendo el rostro en su cuello._

 _Sus respiraciones entre cortadas era lo único que se podía oír entre el silencio de ese espeso bosque._

 _Se encontraba recargando su espalda en el árbol tras él mientras una Duchess casi desfallecida aun seguía sobre su regazo, ocultando su rostro en su cuello._

 _Y entonces Sparrow se dio cuenta…_

 _¿¡Pero que había hecho!?_

 _Duchess sintió como Sparrow se tensaba y soltó un suspiro._

 _-No digas nada. – demando con voz débil mientras se separaba solo un poco de él para verlo a la cara._

 _Sus ojos se encontraron con el rostro azorado y totalmente rojo de Sparrow quien la miraba nervioso intentando tapar sus iris para no verla desnuda._

 _Duchess bufó por su comportamiento. ¿Y hasta ahora se daba cuenta?_

 _-Idiota._

En ese momento, después de gritos nerviosos y disculpas incomprensibles por parte del chico, Duchess le había contado toda su situación: del celo y por todo por lo que estaba pasando por culpa de éste. Y como era descendiente de un cisne tarde o temprano tenía que pasar por eso.

Desde ese día Sparrow se había convertido en su cómplice, lo había obligado a ayudarla a sacarla de esa situación siempre y cuando lo necesitara (ya sea en sus ataques de excitación tratando de controlar sus fervientes deseos). Pero de igual forma Duchess creía que Sparrow se sentía culpable por lo que había hecho con ella ese día y de no haberse podido controlar y es por eso que la ayudaba, así que no necesito chantajearlo mucho.

Pero ahora que ya no eran _amigos_ no necesitaría más de él. De todas maneras no era indispensable, Sparrow era un idiota y ahora ya no la ayudaría pues tenía a Poppy con él, y con ella podía hacer lo que quisiera.

La lluvia caía cada vez más densa y el bosque de pronto parecía muy oscuro. La noche estaba cayendo y con la lluvia empeoraba.

Duchess salió del lago encaminándose hacia el castillo hasta llegar a su habitación. El fin de semana acababa de comenzar y al menos no tenía a Lizzie por ahí pues se había ido a pasarlo con su madre, la Reina de corazones.

Se metió al baño a darse una ducha caliente sintiendo como el agua revivía las palpitantes sensaciones y los roces en su piel que había recordado en el lago. Frunció el ceño al pesar en eso y recordar a Sparrow de nuevo.

Duchess Swan era una chica muy orgullosa y ante todo primero estaba ella, así que no se dejaría influenciar por los recuerdos y sensaciones que había vivido con Sparrow.

Dio un largo suspiro pasando sus manos por su cuerpo.

Iba a ser un largo fin de semana.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **Continuara...**

 **Y hola de nuevo :3**

 **Como dije arriba este capi era solo para ellos dos x3 y la verdad fue un poco dramatico pero me encantan x3**

 **y sin excusa, siento actualizar tan tarde pero no se preocupen que el siguiente capi ya lo tengo asi que actualizare pronto solo espero sus reviews! :D**

 **Por cierto ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! y por pasarse a leer esta historia x3 Espero la sigan disfrutando ;)**

 **¡Ah y aclaraciones!... xD :**

 **Todo lo que escribi sobre la materia de Duchess, que su mejor amiga es Faybell, que tenia que intentar ser mas como el cisne blanco para inspirar con su final feliz y todo eso, lo he sacado y tomado la idea de su diario que viene junto con la muñeca y aunque viene algo corto y no te explica mucho, al leerlo la verdad lo quise representar y claro a mi manera y ponerle un poco de esto y aquello y ¡voila! salio este capitulo. Como les dije antes quiero apegarme a sus personalidades basándome en la serie, el diario y las muñecas.**

 **¡Espero leerlos pronto! ¡Saludos y abrachos!**

 **byebye ;***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Y sí lo sé, un poco super tarde mi actualización :s**

 **solo una enorme disculpa y sobre todo muchas gracias por sus reviews x3**

 **nos leemos abajo! ;)**

 **Capitulo 6**

La lluvia comenzó a caer estrepitosa sobre el campo deportivo y Daring dio gracias al cielo por eso.

Las prácticas de Librobol se habían cancelado y ahora todos se dirigían a los vestidores a cambiarse y a alejarse de la lluvia.

Se volvió a mirar a Cerise quien se encontraba a unos metros alejada deliberadamente de él. Su polera blanca se mojaba gracias a la lluvia volviéndose transparente dejando ver a si tu top deportivo.

Gruño al ver como unos chicos que aun no identificaba se la tragaban con la mirada hablando entre ellos obscenidades al pasar por su lado mientras se dirigían a los vestidores.

Se encamino hacia ella rápidamente sin que se diera cuenta y daba gracias a que el entrenamiento se hubiera cancelado. Todo el día esos fastidiosos chicos, ni siquiera se merecían ser llamados chicos (más bien bestias que parecían hijos de algún ogro) se habían pasado todo el entrenamiento de Librobol mirando obscenamente a Cerise.

Pero no lo podían evitar, ni siquiera él había dejado de mirar a Cerise en todo el entrenamiento pero es que había algo raro en ella. Con su uniforme deportivo, la polera transparente y esos shorts cortos que gritaban ¡ _mírame_! No pudo apartar su mirada en ningún instante.

Y no sabía si se estaba volviendo loco pero podía jurar que Cerise desbordaba feromonas cada vez que corría por el campo atrayéndolo más hacia ella.

Fue entonces que escuchó decir de esos asquerosos que Cerise se vea diferente, hasta parecía más femenina. Y ciertamente tenían razón.

Frunció el ceño mientras se acercaba a ella por la espalda.

En todo el día lo ignoró olímpicamente y aun entrenando juntos no pudo acercarse a ella.

Algo pasaba con Cerise, y aun no había podido hablar seriamente de lo que había pasado anoche. Ya estaba harto de todo eso, de que ella escapara de él y no poder aclarar nada.

Frunció el ceño molesto, ahora no se escaparía.

El campo ya se encontraba desierto pues todos habían salido huyendo de la lluvia y cuando tomó de su mano Cerise dio un brinco por el repentino tacto.

La chica se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron. La de ella nerviosa y la de él decidida.

Cuando Cerise hiso ademan de querer hablar y zafarse, Daring la calló con una mano mientras con la que la tenía sujeta la acercaba más a él.

-No dirás nada y ahora me escucharas a mí.

Con los ojos abiertos Cerise no creía lo que veía frente a ella.

A un Daring fuera de sus casillas y molesto. ¿Dónde estaba el Daring que regalaba sonrisas a lo tonto y que brillaba por donde sea que caminara?

Si se encontraba en tal estado de fastidio quería decir que era por su culpa, pero realmente no quería hablar con Daring, aun no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

El rubio tomó su mentón al ver que la chica desviaba la mirada.

-Mírame Cerise. –le ordenó. – ¿Por qué estas huyendo?

La lluvia seguía cayendo estruendosa y los dos se encontraban completamente empapados de pies a cabeza.

Con ojos nerviosos Cerise se encontró con su mirada. Su mentón aun seguía aprisionado y no podía articular palabra. Entonces sintió un jalón de su mano y ahora era arrastrada por el chico.

-Vamos hablar a otro lugar.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

En un día lluvioso en Ever After High los alumnos se iban a sus habitaciones pues toda fiesta planeada se cancelaba, y los clubes después de clases también. Todo mundo se aburría y mejor se iban a dormir.

Es por eso que la biblioteca en esos momentos se encontraba completamente sola.

Ya era tarde y las encargadas, las hermanastras, hace mucho que se habían ido. La tenue luz que iluminaba a la biblioteca era casi escondida por los inmensos libreros mientras los ventanales dejaban escuchar como la lluvia golpeaba contra ellos detrás de unas gruesas cortinas rojas.

-Cerise, ¿Que está pasando?

La grave voz de Daring rompió el silencio de aquel lugar. La había llevado a la biblioteca, el lugar que estaba seguro que no habría nadie para que pudieran hablar sin interrupciones. Y ahora se encontraban en el último pasillo de la biblioteca entre dos inmensos libreros donde la había acorralado contra uno para que no escapara.

Cerise lo miró nerviosa.

-¿A-A que te refieres?

-¿Que está pasando entre nosotros?- su voz aun seguía dura mientras se acercaba a su rostro. Cerise miró de un lado a otro buscando una salida pero Daring la tenia acorralada con sus dos manos recargadas a sus costados. Su espalda estaba contra el estante así que no tenia escapatoria. Tenía que encararlo.

Entonces el rostro de Daring se ensombreció.

-Lo siento – habló de pronto sorprendiendo a Cerise.

-Aun sigo pensando en lo que paso anoche, y aun no puedo… no puedo saber que fue lo que paso. – sus ojos se encontraron y Cerise vio preocupación en los de él. – Yo en verdad lo siento Cerise, fue mi culpa y no sé que me sucedió. Si no quieres hablarme ahora lo entiendo… soy despreciable – los puños que la acorralaban a cada lado se tensaron fuertemente demostrando la impotencia del chico. – Pero solo quería disculparme.

Su voz se apagó en esa última palabra junto con la mirada perdida de él.

Ahora Cerise se sentía fatal.

Nada de eso era culpa de Daring, más bien suya (o mejor dicho todo era culpa del maldito celo) si no hubiera sido por él nada de eso hubiera ocurrido y Daring y ella seguirían siendo amigos como antes.

Pero ahora era diferente y no podía dejar al que siempre había considerado como su mejor amigo así. Tenía que contarle, contarle su secreto y contarle sobre el celo. Y no por querer que la ayudara a salir de eso sino porque se lo merecía, podía sentir como perturbaba a Daring el que hubieran tenido sexo y como se sentía culpable y despreciable por eso. Pero no era así y se lo debía.

Cerise con su angustiada mirada capto la triste y perdida de Daring. Éste miraba hacia abajo aun sin poder encararla.

Cerise poso gentilmente su mano sobre la mejilla del rubio captando su atención.

Los ojos azules la miraban anhelantes y profundos, Cerise sintió como algo dentro de ella se rompía.

-Daring, no es tu culpa. – su mano cubría toda su mejilla mientras Daring la observaba absorto por el tacto. – En realidad la culpa es mía.

Dio un largo suspiro al ver la cara extrañada del chico.

-Tengo un pequeño problema que no sé cómo controlar y…

-Cerise no trates de excusar mi falta de pudor con algo que te está pasando – la interrumpió el rubio. – Fue mi culpa y no es de caballer…

-¡Daring! – habló ahora Cerise callándolo. – No se trata de eso… mira.

De su bolsillo saco un pequeño relicario. Daring lo miró curioso sin apartar su vista de ella.

-Te contare mi mayor secreto pero por favor – suplicó. – No le digas a nadie.

La extraña y seria mirada por parte del rubio le dio a entender que podía confiar en él.

Cuando el relicario se abrió una foto se dejó ver.

Dentro estaban la caperucita roja y…

-Tu padre es el lobo feroz…

Daring parecía sorprendido pero no asustado ni tampoco la miraba con desagrado cosa que Cerise siempre había temido si les contara su secreto a todos.

Pero más fue la sorpresa de la chica al ver al rubio sonreír tranquilamente.

-Sabía que eras diferente.

Cerise no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desvió la mirada y continuó hablando.

-Veras… al ser hija del lobo feroz eso me convierte en, mitad lobo y… - hiso una larga pausa. Aun le daba vergüenza hablar sobre el celo. – Y…

Pero no podía articular palabra.

Entonces sintió como Daring la tomaba del mentón una vez más para que sus ojos se encontraran de nuevo.

-Cerise no te preocupes yo guardare tu secreto puedes confiar en mí pero… ¿Que tiene que ver con lo que… sucedió anoche?

La castaña suspiró resignada.

-Al ser mitad lobo paso por una situación muy problemática… - Cerise hablaba poniéndose de a poco nerviosa mientras Daring la miraba expectante. – ¿Y cómo voy a hablar de _eso_ con mi padre?

-Cerise ¿Qué situación?

-No puedo hablar de _eso_ , menos con él. Soy una chica y tengo 16 años, muy pronto 17, ¿¡Como se supone que le diré _eso_ a un padre!?. A una madre tal vez si le puedes decir pero aun así… - la castaña se había perdido en su nervioso parloteo. Y el rubio solo la miraba sin comprenderla del todo. – Y luego apareció Duchess hablándome sobre _eso_ …

-¿Duchess?

-Y diciéndome tantas cosas… – sus ojos divagaban de un lado a otro. – Yo no quería hacer nada de _eso_ pero entonces me encontré contigo Daring y tú… y yo… y después… - sus mejillas se colorearon intensamente al tiempo que ponía ambas manos en sus orejas. – Yo no quería hacer eso, en realidad si, ¡argh! No sé, pero no podía evitarlo. El celo me ha traído muchos problemas.

 _¿Qué? ¿Celo?_ Pensaba el rubio.

-Y mis orejas crecen cuando me pongo muy nerviosa. – Cerise aferraba sus manos a los costados de su cabeza. El nerviosismo la había vencido y había soltado todo de un golpe y atropelladamente.

Entonces Daring se echó a reír.

Soltó tal carcajada que Cerise se sorprendió volteándolo a ver directamente a sus ojos.

El chico la había dejado de acorralar para poner sus manos en su boca tratando de detener su risa pero sin éxito.

Cerise lo miró molesta.

Entonces el chico paró.

-¿De que te ríes? – habló a la defensiva creyendo que el rubio se burlaba de ella.

-Lo siento Cerise. – se acercó una vez más a ella con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.

La chica aun con sus manos aferradas a su cabeza lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Daring posaba sus manos sobre las de la chica. Ésta aflojó la presión sintiendo como el rubio las retiraba lentamente.

-Son hermosas.

Unas orejas altas y cafés se dejaron ver a través del largo cabello castaño de la chica. Daring las miraba con detenimiento sin una pizca de burla, ahora comprendía porque siempre llevaba su caperuza encima y era muy renuente a quitársela.

Cerise sintió como un enorme peso desaparecía de su pecho y por un momento pensó que Daring no era como siempre se dejaba ver, como en su fachada de príncipe encantador.

Pero entonces una sonrisa ladina surco sus labios y un brillo especial se apoderó de sus ojos.

Cerise tragó saliva.

-¿Celo, eh? – habló sonriendo con suficiencia ante la cara de sorpresa de la castaña. – ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

Y ahí estaba otra vez su típica sonrisa ladina, sus ojos juguetones y su vanidad. Un príncipe encantador en todo su esplendor. Aunque admitía que el príncipe era sumamente apuesto a veces odiaba lo que era.

Cerise frunció el ceño.

-No tenía nada que ver contigo, ¿por qué te lo diría?

-Aun así terminaste conmigo en la cama y podría decir que te ayude en tu situación " _problemática_ " – Cerise abrió los ojos al escuchar de sus labios esas palabras.

Aunque era verdad no creía que el chico hubiera dicho en voz alta lo que ella no podía. Aun así la cara de Cerise estaba roja de vergüenza y frustración. Mucha frustración.

-¡Pero no estaba en mi! – se defendió. – Era algo que no podía controlar, yo…

Entonces Cerise fue callada abruptamente al ver como Daring la acorralaba una vez más contra el librero atrapando sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una de sus grandes manos, mientras la otra subía lentamente por su estrecha cintura, estremeciéndola de placer.

-Pero aun así paso Cerise – hablaba a centímetros de su rostro sin borrar su sonrisa. – Si es algo que no puedes controlar entonces yo te ayudare.

Sus labios se acercaron a su cuello aun húmedo por la lluvia. Cerise se estremeció al sentirlos presionar sobre su piel.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?

-D-Daring… no – trataba de hablar entre gemidos.

Sus labios siguieron su rumbo entre caricias atreves de su cuello hasta su barbilla.

-¿Cuánto dura el celo? – habló entre su piel.

-Di-Diez días – soltó en un gemido. Cerise sintió como el chico sonreía sobre su piel.

-Entonces seré tu compañero de juegos lobita.

Y aprisionó su boca contra la suya en un desesperado beso ocasionando un gemido sofocado por parte de ella, despertando así todo su deseo por aquel rubio.

Perfecto, ahora esto se estaba saliendo de control.

 **o-o-o-o-**

 **Wow ahora un giro inesperado, al parecer a Daring le esta gustando este problemita del celo en Cerise xD Bueno aqui vemos otra faceta de Daring que llegó a ponerse un poco enojado y frustrado y despues de eso todo travieso y divertido por la situacion de Cerise. Sé que en la serie ultimamente lo estan poniendo muy bruto (la verdad) pero yo quiero dar a conocer otro lado de Daring que en este caso Cerise es la que saca a relucir sus diferentes emociones y eso me gusta, pues hay mucho en una persona por conocer asi sea que en primera instancia te parezca idiota como vemos en la serie pero bueeee, como les dije ademas de que quiero apegarme a sus personalidades tambien lo hare a mi manera xD espero que les guste.**

 **Tambien viendo toda la serie hasta donde a llegado ahora, descubri que ahora salen con que Cerise tambien tiene una hermana; y oh por favor, Mattel despues de tener ya tan avanzada esta serie junto con la distribucion de sus muñecas ¿hasta ahora le sacan una hermana a Cerise? les dire la verdad eso casi no me gusto, la hermana esta bonita y todo y sé que pronto la sacaran en muñeca pues por algo la sacaron en la serie primero, pero no la integrare en el fic para mi hasta ahora su familia solo seran Cerise y sus papás: el lobo y caperucita pues no quiero alterar mi historia con los nuevos lanzamientos de Mattel xD**

 **Bueno es todo por ahora y sobre todo una enormeee disculpa por la tardanza igual no se si me siga tardando pero de que termino la historia la termino.**

 **Una vez mas ¡Muchas Gracias por sus Reviews! nunca me cansare de agradecer y leer sus opiniones y saber que les esta gustando xD muchas gracias en serio espero con ansias sus siguientes reviews y nos leemos pronto! ;***

 **Saludos y besos!**

 **Ciaoo~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Esto se estaba saliendo de control.

La palabra correcta para describirlos era sin lugar a dudas: descaro.

Estando en medio de los pasillos, caminando por los salones, en los jardines; se miraban como si quisieran clavarse en el cuerpo del otro en ese instante. Los fugaces momentos que se robaban entre cambios de clase en los pasillos desolados, eran intensos y fogosos. Sus besos y caricias eran desesperadas al haber estado tanto tiempo sin la compañía del otro.

Sin la sensación de la piel del otro contra la suya propia.

Tal vez el mantener su relación en secreto los había hecho adictos al otro. Y sin duda alguna no les importaba; lo disfrutaban y deseaban con ansias el poder estar solos cada noche. Escapándose a hurtadillas de sus habitaciones hacia el lago o en otras ocasiones hacia los salones abandonados del ático del castillo. Sabiendo que el otro lo estaría esperando ahí para fundir sus cuerpos una vez más y sentir esa peligrosa necesidad de terminar dentro del otro.

Esta situación se estaba volviendo peligrosa, pero a Cerise no le importaba, estaba en su naturaleza ser así, tal vez el que debería de preocuparse debía de ser Daring. El celo terminaría pronto y, aunque le doliera pensar en eso, ella sabía que después de eso ella y Daring volverían a cómo eran antes. Ella era la hija de caperucita y el lobo feroz y él un príncipe encantador. Su relación no podría seguir más allá de lo que la habían convertido, en una simple amistad con algunos derechos más atribuidos a esta.

Y Cerise nunca pensó en cambiar eso, ella era sólo una amiga. Una amiga mitad lobo mitad humana amante de los animales salvajes y de los bosques, y eso nunca cambiaria en ella. Mientras tanto Daring era un príncipe, y no cualquier príncipe, venia de una prestigiosa familia real, tenía su hermoso destino escrito en oro, a Apple y un _vivieron felices por siempre_. Y aunque no quisiera pensar en eso, no había cupo para ella en su vida y jamás se atrevería a cambiar la de él por un capricho de ella.

Sería mejor que le dejara eso en claro al rubio antes de que pudiera salir lastimada.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban echados en un viejo sillón de uno de los dormitorios abandonados del castillo. Ese sillón que había compartido tantos secretos de sus encuentros y que ahora sería testigo de lo que la castaña le tendría que decir al rubio.

Acurrucada sobre el pecho del rubio, Cerise comenzó a acariciarlo dando círculos con su dedo índice. De pronto paró su movimiento con su mirada perdida en su dorada piel.

-Daring tengo que decirte algo.

El chicho recargado sobre uno de sus brazos doblado tras su cabeza, mientras con el otro envolvía a Cerise apréndela a su cuerpo, sonreía tranquilo como si el momento más importante que tendría en su vida fuera ese y nada podría alterarlo. Se sentía lleno, completo, y más vivo que nunca antes.

-Dime lobita, ¿qué es? – habló juguetón. – Espera, deja adivino. – continuo divertido. – El sobre cómo les diste una buena paliza en _Librobol_ a la escuela de monstruos la semana pasada. – soltó un pequeño silbido de admiración. – Estuviste increíble Cerise, no te lo dije en se momento pero eres genial.

Y si no le hubiera dedicado esa hermosa sonrisa de dientes perfectos, Cerise pudo haberse armado de valor. Pero a diferencia de eso sólo sintió un dolor en el pecho para después respirar profundamente y convertirlo en frustración evolucionándolo a enfado.

Se incorporó de su posición dejando a un Daring extrañado tendido en el sillón. Se envolvió con la sabana y tomó su caperuza del suelo envolviéndose ahora con ella mientras buscaba su demás ropa y se la ponía pieza por pieza.

Extrañado, Daring se sentó sobre el sillón viéndola cambiarse.

-¿Qué haces?

-No podemos seguir con esto. – dijo apretando sus puños tratando de no mirarlo y dejar que la frustración que sentía en su pecho la dominara.

Sin aun digerir sus palabras, el rubio la miraba confundido.

-¿Qué dices?

-El celo terminara en tres días Daring – alzó la voz en un tono como si fuera lo más obvio. – Creo que es hora de que paremos con este juego. Volvamos a nuestras realidades y continuemos como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.

De pronto el chico se levantó precipitado, de su cara se podía ver la pelea que tenían la frustración y el dolor que sentía al escucharla hablar.

-¿Pero qué demonios estas diciendo? – su voz también se alzó posándose frente a la extraña chica que ahora le decía esas cosas, definitivamente ella no era su Cerise. – ¿Después de todo por lo que pasamos, _lo que hicimos_ , crees que me tragare eso de la realidad?

Ahora fue Cerise quien lo miraba furiosa presionando cada vez más sus puños a los costados.

-Pues tendrás que hacerlo- le espetó. – Sólo fue una situación de la que me ayudaste a salir y te estoy muy agradecida por eso, pero solo fue eso ¡un juego!

-¡¿Un juego?! – bufó el chico irónico. – ¡Para mí esto nunca fue un juego! Tú eres mi realidad ahora, Cerise. – la tomó por las muñecas sorprendiéndola mientras sus miradas se sostenían con furia, frustración y miedo. – ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Ahora que no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, que lo único que hago es pensar en ti.

Cerise sentía escocer sus ojos, lagrimas retenidas amenazaban con escapar.

-No, Daring. Para. – habló en un lastimero murmullo.

-No. – sentenció. – No puedo parar ahora.

Y tras esas palabras la acercó bruscamente a él, rodeándola por la cintura pegándola fuertemente contra su duro pecho. Y su boca se unió a la de ella con salvaje pasión. Quería sentirla dentro de él otra vez. Quería que ella olvidara lo que acababa de decir, pues no podría ser verdad y él no lo quería creer.

Se separó sólo un poco de ella pero sus labios seguían rosándose en cada palabra:

-No puedo dejarte. Has influido tanto en mi – la besó. – Por ti pude darme cuenta de lo que verdaderamente me importaba.

-Daring no…- le suplicó.

-Y lo más importante eres tú, Cerise.

La chica separó su rostro del de él y en vano trato de alejarse de su cuerpo pues el rubio la tenía apretada fuertemente contra él.

-¿No entiendes que trataba de protegerte y de protegerme cuando esta situación se terminara? – le espetó entonces recobrando su aliento. – ¡Soy una bestia Daring! Siempre lo seré, y tú siempre serás un príncipe. Nuestros destinos no están entrelazados, somos completamente diferentes. Eres un Royal, y no tendrás tu final feliz si seguimos con esto. – tras eso desvió su mirada evitando la de él, mientras su voz salía en murmullos al continuar. – Sólo trato de que tú…

Pero los cálidos labios del príncipe la acallaron de pronto. Su beso ahora era más lento y no salvaje como el anterior. Al parecer se había calmado un poco.

-Eres una tonta. – le sonrió cariñoso desconcertando a la castaña. – ¿Cómo te atreves a decidir eso por mí? ¿Qué más da si mi final no termina como debería de ser? Ahora yo elegiré mi propio camino, y ese será contigo. – la besó otra vez. – Además, creo que eso de cambiar los destinos se ha vuelto muy popular en Ever After.

Y tras sonreírle como un apuesto príncipe lo haría, la volvió a besar y Cerise no pudo refutarle nada más, dejándose llevar por sus cálidos labios y sus deseosas caricias.

Está bien, lo había intentado. Sólo quería que Daring fuera feliz, aunque eso significara que su amistad-relación terminara. Pero por más que intentaba hacerlo entrar en razón fue ella quien se dio cuenta que Daring era el que tenía razón. Era turno de ellos para encontrar su _felices para siempre_. Si Raven, Briar y todos los demás cambiaban sus historias ellos también podrían hacerlo. Y no dudaría más sobre eso.

Sin percibir en que momento, Daring la había dejado desnuda una vez más mientras la tumbaba sobre el sillón cubriéndola con su endurecido cuerpo.

La había besado y acariciado como nunca antes. Masajeo sus pechos con un excitante deleite y lamio sus exquisitos botones rosados hasta que la boca de la castaña suplico por la suya.

-No quiero que vuelvas a pensar en eso nunca más Cerise. – le habló sobre sus labios, recorriendo sus manos sobre las caderas de la chica acercándola a su excitado miembro. – Prométemelo.

Al sentirlo cerca de su intimidad, Cerise arqueó su espalda pegándose a él deliberadamente. Su deseo se volvió fuego en su interior y sus ojos comenzaban a nublarse de pasión.

Le devolvió el beso con frenesí y le respondió un:

-Lo prometo. - entre gemidos al sentirlo entrar bruscamente en su intimidad. Echo su cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo que arañaba su espalda y sentía cada placentera penetración dentro de sí.

El clímax vino en una ráfaga de envestidas de placer y el cuerpo del rubio cayó rendido sobre el de la castaña.

Después de que sus respiraciones se calmaran, la castaña acurruco al chico sobre su pecho acariciándole su sedoso cabello mientras los leves rayos de la luna se filtraban por la ventana del ático irrumpiendo en su placentera tranquilidad.

-¿Sabes?- habló de pronto el chico. – En este caso yo sería la princesa. – al ver la cara extrañada de la chica, rio y continuo. – Si tú eres la bestia, yo sería la princesa custodiada por el feroz dragón, atrapada en sus sensuales garras y esclava de todos sus deseos.

La risa de la chica se dejó escuchar divertida y el rubio sonrió ampliamente al verla mientras sentía como la chica lo apretaba más a ella con sus brazos y le soltaba un pequeño pero divertido:

-Idiota.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

Después de esa noche, los tres días pasaron volando y el celo de Cerise había terminado. Después de esa complicada pero peligrosamente placentera situación, en donde muchas cosas habían cambiado, no se arrepentía de nada.

Ahora Daring y ella ya no necesitaban ocultarse de nadie, su intensa discusión hace varias noches los había echo entrar en razón y habían aclarado sentimientos oprimidos que habían tenido por el otro. Ahora toda Ever After High sabía que Cerise Hood era novia de Daring Charming y que contra todo pronóstico o duda, esta pareja había terminado junta.

Raven, Maddie y Cedar aun no creían lo que su amiga les había dicho pero después de tres días desde que anunciaron su relación, viéndolos juntos y riendo, no pudieron evitar sentirse felices por su amiga. Aunque claro, Raven lo había sospechado desde un principio pero nunca creyó que quien hacía a Cerise distraerse más de la cuenta había sido Daring Charming.

Aun así Cerise estaba contenta de sentir el apoyo de sus amigas.

-Hey princesa. – la castaña le llamó al rubio, divertida por el mote que le decía desde aquella noche.

Acostados una vez más en el viejo sillón de aquella habitación que guardaba todos sus encuentros, el rubio le sonrió en respuesta.

-¿Me amas? – le preguntó el feroz dragón. La bestia salvaje. El lobo hambriento.

-Te amo. – fue la respuesta de la princesa.

Y tras sellar su promesa con un beso, se dieron cuenta que habían encontrado su propio final feliz.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Fin**

 **Cerise &Darling**

 _¡Hola! :D y sí, lo sé dirán ¿fin? ¿ya? pero por favor pasen a leer U.U_

 _A lo que me truje:_

 _¡Me rindo con Mattel! :[_

 _Ahora que sacaron Hechizo de Invierno salen con daring &rosabella TT_TT Cuando estoy shippeando a una pareja y ya me la ponen con otra, arhg me enoje. ¡Y más porque se besan! Bueno era un sueño pero igual no me agrado mucho. No tengo nada contra ella de hecho Rosabella me cae bien, pero ellos dos juntos dont like. Aun así se me hizo muy bien como manejaron el tema de la bella y la bestia en los capítulos, ósea me gusto y todo, se ven bien pero mi caso es que yo shippeo a Daring con Cerise. _

_Pero bueee, la verdad a partir de ver eso también ya no tuve como continuar la historia y sé que me odiaran por este final tan rápido e inesperado pero mejor esto a dejarla inconclusa. Y pienso que no quedo tan mal. Y esque ya tuve suficiente(decepción) con Mattel que ya no tengo cabeza._

 _En fin, en serio muchas, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer esta historia y por sus reviews! ¡Son los mejores! ;*_

 _Aun no me despediré aquí pues también pondré el final de duchess &sparrow así que nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. :3 _


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Duchess caminaba furiosa por los jardines de Ever After High. Y toda la culpa la tenía cierta chica de pelo corto.

Hace un rato Poppy O´hair se había acercado a ella para decirle algo sobre Sparrow. Pero por supuesto ella no se iba a quedar a escuchar lo que la chica tenia para decirle.

 _-Duchess, escúchame. – le había dicho al salir de una clase y tomarla por el brazo. – sé que no debería meterme pero desde esa vez que Sparrow y tú discutieron, él…_

 _-No me interesa. – sentenció la chica soltándose bruscamente de su agarre y alejándose._

 _-Él ha estado muy deprimido... – soltó en un suspiro al ver como la chica se alejaba sin haberla escuchado._

Oh, pero Duchess había escuchado esa última oración, sin embargo su orgullo no la dejó creerse eso. Si era como esa chica decía entonces ¿por qué el idiota de la guitarra aun no venía a pedirle perdón de rodillas? Había sido un completo idiota y ella no daría su brazo a torcer primero. Era una reina, o al menos lo seria, y las reinas no se rebajaban a ese nivel.

Sin darse cuenta había llegado a la fuente en donde había hablado con Sparrow acerca de el baile del día de los corazones sinceros, y sin poderlo evitar sintió un dolor en su pecho al recordarlo. Tal vez si hubiera sido más sincera con ella misma ese día habría podido ir a ese baile secreto del cual no fue invitada. Pero del que tenía un agradable recuerdo al recordar como en esa fuente Sparrow se había autoproclamado su amigo. Su único y verdadero amigo.

Joder.

Soltó un pesado suspiro al pensar en eso, mientras se sentaba en el suelo, recargando su espalda en la orilla de la fuente y abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

La noche había caído y la luna se alzaba brillante sobre el firmamento. Y después de un rato Duchess se disponía a irse, que más daba si ahora se encontraba sola, siempre había sido así.

Pero antes de incorporarse escuchó como unos pasos y una voz se acercaban hacia la fuente, y al reconocer esa voz inmediatamente se encogió aún más en su lugar. Le daba la espalda a un lado de la fuente y por el monumento que tenía en el medio si se quedaba en esa posición de ovillo esa persona no se percataría de su presencia.

Demonios, tenía tan mala suerte. No quería encontrarse con Sparrow en esos momentos y aunque había estado pensado en él, aun no lo quería ver.

-Idiota. – tras esa palabra la pelinegra se sobresaltó. ¿La había descubierto? – Eres terca, orgullosa y habladora. – pero al ver como el chico hablaba a la nada se dio cuento que aún no la veía.

Estaba solo y soltaba insultos al aire. Parecía molesto, ¿pero a quien se refería?

-¿Por qué simplemente no dejas tu orgullo de un lado y eres más sincero contigo misma?- continuó, caminando de un lado a otro frente a la fuente. – Siempre estas con ese aire fastidioso de reina, crees que todos son inferiores a ti.

De pronto Duchess se había dado cuenta de quien hablaba. Y no pudo evitar sentirse mal por lo que Sparrow pensaba de ella, las lágrimas se agolparon de pronto en sus ojos.

El chico suspiró.

–Y aun así tienes un lado vulnerable que no quieres que vean de ti. Siempre quieres parecer fuerte cuando las cosas no van como pensaste.- había dicho tranquilo para después fruncir el ceño. - Y por eso sigues siendo orgullosa, terca y egoísta.

Soltó un gruñido frustrado despeinándose el cabello con sus manos al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a la orilla de la fuente.

Sacó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar algunos acordes.

-Aun con todo eso, no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

Y tras esas palabras la melodía comenzó a sonar, rítmica y tranquila sobre el agradable silencio de la noche.

Su melodiosa voz comenzó a cantar y se escuchaba diferente.

 _Despertaré en el diván de tus sueños,_ _  
_ _fugaz como un atardecer en invierno,_ _  
_ _y reír dentro de ti, arropada junto a mí,_ _  
_ _destapando el antifaz, de tu cuerpo._

La canción sonaba diferente. Duchess sabía que él la había compuesto pues no era nada que había escuchado antes.

 _Besarte es sentir, el calor del infierno,_ _  
_ _miradas cómplices, de nuestro juego_ _  
_ _y sentarme junto a ti y saber que estás ahí,_ _  
_ _está canción te hará sentir, el deseo..._

Y de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar incontrolables sobre sus mejillas.

 _Es la llama de mi corazón,_ _  
_ _la furia que cabalga en mi interior,_ _  
_ _estrella que ilumina mi valor,_ _  
_ _es tu cuerpo..._

El llanto salió desde su garganta y los gemidos que trataba de reprimir se escaparon de sus labios. No podía creer que después de todo lo que le hizo, Sparrow siguiera pensando en ella.

Esa canción le había explicado todo. Había sido una idiota cobarde, un maldito cisne negro egoísta y orgulloso. ¿No necesitaba a nadie junto a ella? ¿Ella no necesitaba amigos pues con ella era suficiente?

Que tonta había sido al pensar siempre así pues lo necesitaba a él. Siempre lo había necesitado y nunca se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora.

Se dio cuenta que la melodía de la guitarra había parado y entonces se alteró.

Levanto el rostro de entre sus brazos y se topó con la verde mirada del pelinaranja. Y con sus brazos abiertos de par en par.

-Sparrow…

El llanto inundó a la pelinegra al tiempo que se arrojaba a sus brazos, frotando su cabeza contra su pecho y apretando fuertemente su agarre sobre el chaleco del chico.

-Lo siento, lo siento. – decía entre gemidos mientras el chico le acariciaba la cabeza cariñosamente y le susurraba palabras para tranquilizarla.

Después de un rato, la chica se calmó alzando su mirada hacia el chico acercándose a su rostro para besarlo. Sparrow se sorprendió un poco para después atraerla más hacia sí profundizando el beso.

Ese beso que habían esperado tanto. Sus lenguas jugaban con la otra en una danza frenética de necesidad y deseo. Era tanto el tiempo que habían pasado sin la presencia del otro que sus cuerpos reaccionaron al primer roce. Sparrow tomó a la pelinegra por la cintura alzándola fácilmente para ponerla sobre su regazo mientras ésta abrazaba las caderas del chico con sus piernas. El beso seguía intenso y desesperado al sentirse una vez más juntos.

Se separaron tan sólo un poco para tomar aire.

-Me gustas – le susurró el chico sobre sus labios y Duchess sonrió.

-Lo sé – dijo divertida. – La canción dice mucho. – lo besó. – Y me di cuenta que también me gustas.

-Tramposa – contestó ahora el chico sonriendo. – Querías que lo dijera primero.

La chica rio para después fundirse en otro intenso y desesperado beso.

Después de un rato perdido entre roces y caricias, se sentaron a contemplar el cielo mientras el chico tarareaba al oído de la pelinegra quien aún seguía entre los brazos del músico.

-Ahora podre aprobare mi materia.- habló de pronto.

-¿Qué?- exclamó extrañado.

-Que ahora tengo un final feliz. – le sonrió al chico volviéndose hacia su rostro. – Y fuiste tú quien me inspiro a él.

Lo besó y el chico rio ante lo sucedido.

-Ahora me debes una –pasó sus manos por debajo de su vestido masajeando sus muslos hasta llegar a su parte íntima y cubrirla con su palma completamente al tiempo que hacía un poco de fricción. – Espere mucho para esto. –dijo sensual hacia su oído refiriéndose a su cuerpo al sentirla húmeda. – Hasta le escribí una canción. –soltó divertido.

La pelinegra no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir esa placentera sensación que le provocaba su músico y darse cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado.

Pero ahora ya no se alejaría más, pues Sparrow Hood estaba en su final feliz y Duchess Swan en el de él.

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Fin**

 **Duchess &Sparrow**

 _¡Hola! ¡Ahora si fin! x3_

 _La canción, por si se preguntan, es de una banda. Se llama En tu cuerpo del grupo Saratoga por si la quieren escuchar, no es obligación sólo por si tenían dudas. Pero en sí la letra fue lo que me encantó pues dice exactamente lo que quería poner hahaha_

 _Pero buee_

 _Ahora si, aquí el final. Muchas gracias por acompañarme a lo largo (o corto xD) de la historia, de veras muchas gracias y sobre todo por sus reviews pues sin ellos que hubiera sido de mi x33_

 _No digo que no quede satisfecha pues en parte si, pues la verdad (creo que sera la decepción y tristeza de ver a daring con rosabella) pero ya no podía escribir nada mas, y quería terminarla. Así que queridos lectores espero les haya gustado pues esto es para un mero entretenimiento para ustedes._

 _No me canso de decirlo: ¡son los mejores! ;* y espero verlos otra vez en alguna travesía mía o por supuesto de ustedes! x3_

 _Se me cuidan mucho ;*_

 _Y no olviden echar a volar su imaginación pervertida! x33_

 _Ciao~_

 _Los quiere:_

 _Miss Grimm_


End file.
